Revolutinary Duokun
by Snow Tigra
Summary: Finished. When Duo was young the people he cared about were killed by Death, in order to avoid pain he becomes Death. Gundam Wing characters in the Utena storyline with a few changes.
1. Default Chapter Title

Revolutionary Duo-kun  
  
Episode 1: Discovery  
  
Once upon a time there was a young boy who had grown up in a church.   
One day, he returned home to find the Father and Sister who raised him  
dead, Death himself kneeling over their bodies in a long dark cloak.   
Death stood up and walked past the boy, leaving only one thing behind.   
The boy was grief-stricken, but he didn't cry. The boy picked up the  
badge Death had left and decided to become Death and never feel pain  
again. But was that really such a good idea?  
  
*  
  
The young blond haired boy leaned over the ledge and watched as the many  
students passed below him. With a sigh he glanced at the stopwatch around  
his neck.   
  
"Duo-kun, where are you?" he asked no one quietly.  
  
"Quatre-kun, who are you waiting for?"  
  
Quatre turned around to find a group of three girls dressed in dark maroon  
school uniforms matching his own. "Duo was supposed to meet me to study…"  
  
Two of the girls started to giggle while the other smiled sweetly. "Anou…  
I saw him with his normal followers, heading toward the school a while  
ago."  
  
Quatre frowned. "Arigatou!" He bowed and raced down the path to class.   
Duo had skipped out again on studying. It wasn't a surprise really but he  
wasn't going to make it to the next year if he kept this up. This time  
Quatre wasn't letting him off the hook. This time Duo would do his  
homework!  
  
*  
  
"Ohiyo Duo-kun!"  
  
Duo grinned and waved his hand in the direction of the voices. Many more  
'ohiyo duo-kun's echoed across the campus lawn as he walked toward the  
school at a relaxed pace, his arms up with his hands laced behind his  
head, his pinkies keeping a steady hold on the book bag which bounced off  
his back with each step. Yes that was it, calm cool Duo-kun, the talk of  
his grade and on, one of the most popular boys in school. And he knew it,  
and he enjoyed it.  
  
Everyday this was normal. He'd saunter to school, walking at a carefree,  
relaxed pace, and just listen to all the calls around him. A goofy grin  
was always painted on his face and his violet eyes were always alight with  
his trademark happiness, Duo was the most cheerful person in the world.   
He never frowned. Duo was so cool!   
  
Duo turned his head to acknowledge one of the groups of girls that yelled  
to him and bumped hard into something, his bag slipping from his fingers  
to the ground. Check that, someone. In a swift graceful movement Duo  
snatched up the bag and turned to face the person, he froze as he saw who  
it was.  
  
"Maxwell-san…"  
  
Duo swallowed and a sweat-drop appeared. "Ohiyo, Une-sensai."  
  
"Ohiyo," her voice was icy and stiff, just like the rest of her. Une  
glared down at him through her glasses. "Maxwell-san, do you honestly  
plan on keeping your long hair this year as well?"  
  
Duo kept his face straight but she looked like a mouse that had had her  
nose pinched I a mousetrap one too many times. 'Your face stuck that way  
as a kid didn't it?' he thought quietly. Duo coughed as he tried to keep  
the laugh in his throat. "Why not?" he asked.  
  
"They make you look like a girl! Men don't wear long hair in braids."  
  
Duo shifted his bag to one hand and pulled the hair tie from his hair.   
Running his fingers through the braid he untangled it until it fell  
relatively straight. Duo grinned as he heard some of the girls around  
him give yells, Une only seemed to frown more.  
  
"Ja ne sensai! Don't want me to be late for class, now do you?" He waved  
and walked off, listening to the sounds from the students around him,  
they apparently liked him better with his hair down. 'Maybe I should  
leave it that way,' he thought, then shook his head. 'Too much hassle,  
the braid is much better.' He hurried around a corner to retie up his  
hair before heading to class.  
  
Duo stopped after a flight of stairs and dropped his book bag to the floor.  
Placing the hair tie in his mouth he slowly worked at re-twisting his  
long hair into the braid once more, disappointed with the fact that it  
wouldn't be nearly as neat as usual but that was something he'd have to  
live with.  
  
"HEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
Duo winced at the high-pitched voice and quickly tied his hair up, then  
spun around and looked down at the closed-in garden below.  
  
"Heero!" The woman called out again as she crossed the garden. Duo  
arranged his fingers to resemble a gun and pretended to shoot at her,  
dang she was annoying! He pretended to fire until she pounced and  
wrapped her arms around the non-responsive young man before her, then he  
just gave up and made a face. Displays of affection like that shouldn't  
be public, especially when the boy looked ready to kill her. Still it  
was amazing that the boy didn't react to her rib crushing hug, Duo knew  
that if any girl ever did that to him his grin would have disappeared and  
he would have ran away from her post-haste!  
  
He couldn't hear anything the woman said but he got the impression that  
she was angry about something. Why else would she be stamping her food  
and squinting her face like Une-sensai? The boy just stood there like a  
statue, nodding every so often. Duo realized that the boy actually wasn't  
giving her a threatening look at all, more like he was just emotionless.   
Duo frowned in confusion, as he noticed how even from a distance it was  
easy to tell that that boy was in his own world, one far away from the  
other girl.  
  
The one sided discussion grew rather heated, the female began waving her  
arms and raising her voice. Duo caught a few words… did she just say  
kill?!  
  
"Relena!"  
  
Duo's and the girl's heads snapped toward the other side of the garden. A  
tall man stepped out of the school building and headed toward the couple,  
the boy not responding. Duo gave a low whistle, dang! Duo wasn't  
usually drawn to look at men but this guy was amazing. He stood there  
with a manor as if he ruled the world. His shoulder length blond hair  
matched the female's, were they related? Duo watched as the older boy  
walked over and scolded 'Relena', behind him came a low hiss.  
  
"Duo-kun…"  
  
Duo froze and a sweat-drop appeared. He turned away from the garden below  
with an embarrassed smile on his face. "Ohiyo Quatre-kun!"  
  
"Ohiyo? Duo-kun! We were supposed to study together today!"  
  
Duo took a step backward from the angry blond boy. "Gomen! Gomen! Anou…"  
  
Quatre glared. "You're going to fail this year if you don't do you  
homework, Duo! So we're meeting after class right?"  
  
Duo sighed and the grin disappeared. "Hai, hai."  
  
Quatre's angry glare immediately disappeared and he smiled. "I saw  
Une-sensai today, what did you say to her to make her so mad?"  
  
Duo's grin dropped back into place. "Nothing I haven't done before. I  
wear a boy's uniform, where does she get the right to call me a girl?"  
  
"She complained about your hair again?"  
  
"Hai, as usual."  
  
Quatre laughed and glanced out the window behind Duo, her smile freezing.  
Duo turned to see another figure walk towards the three which were  
already talking. This one he recognized, as did Quatre.  
  
"Trowa-senpai," Quatre whispered. Duo grinned, it was obvious Quatre  
looked up to Trowa, but how much?  
  
"I recognize Trowa-senpai, but who are the others?"  
  
Quatre looked at him in surprise. "You don't know the student council of  
the school?!" He shook his head. "The female is Relena Peacecraft, the  
vice president of the student council. The boy next to her in the normal  
school uniform is Heero Yuy, he's in a few of my classes, really quiet  
and creepy. The blond one is Zechs Marquies-"  
  
"You mean he and Relena aren't brother and sister?"  
  
Quatre shrugged. "They sure seem to be at times. But no, Relena knows  
her parents, Zechs is an…" Quatre broke off, stumbling to find the right  
word, glancing at Duo warily.  
  
"An orphan." Duo finished for him, the grin never faltering.  
  
"Hai."  
  
Duo shrugged. "Wish Relena-senpai wouldn't hang over him in such a way,  
it's real annoying."  
  
Quatre nodded. The bell rang outside and both jumped. Duo and Quatre  
both grabbed their school bags and raced down the hall. "See you after  
class!" Quatre yelled.  
  
Duo only sighed and ducked into his classroom, flashing a flirtatious  
smile at the sensai, then realizing it was Noin-sensai. Great of all the  
people to get mad at him… well it looks like he'd get two scoldings today,  
the new term was not looking good.  
  
*  
  
The figure in the shadows watched quietly as the large ornate elevator  
doors opened. He frowned as he saw the student council members step out.  
Each walked over to the meeting table and sat in their specific chairs.   
One chair remained empty, its owner preferring the view from the shadows  
of the entire group. He now listened silently.  
  
"Relena!" Zechs said loudly. Relena frowned and watched him quietly.   
"Your treatment of the Star Prince is inexcusable. He is not a toy nor a  
servant."  
  
Relena allowed a careful smile to cross her face. "Zechs-senpai, Heero  
and I are perfectly happy. I won his fairly. If you have a problem with  
how I treat MY Star Prince then you may duel me for him, as the rules  
say."  
  
Trowa frowned. "Don't forget, Relena-chan, the Star Prince is not merely  
a prize to be won."  
  
"Hai, Relena, don't forget how important he really is."  
  
Relena frowned. "Hai, hai!" she said with impatience. "I know!"  
  
"Zechs-sama."  
  
The student council members turned to the figure in the shadows. The  
figure stepped out from the shadows; it was a young man quite short  
compared to the others. His shining silver hair was long and thick,  
covering a large amount of his face. In his hand he held four envelopes,  
his bright blue eyes watching the group intently. "OZ has sent another  
letter."  
  
The room was silent. For a long time no one said a thing, they all just  
looked at the silver haired boy holding the envelopes. Finally Relena  
stood up and snatched her letter from his hand. The silver haired boy  
simply tossed the other letters onto the table, where they landed in  
front of the other student council members. Heero watched the envelopes  
with his dark black eyes but said nothing. Relena gave a small cry as  
she read the letter within.  
  
"A new duelist?! No! How can OZ send someone to take my Heero away?"  
  
Zechs looked to the silver haired boy. "Seite, why were these not given  
to us like the other letters?"  
  
"They were here before you arrived. As usual I was correct in the belief  
that you had more important things to speak of first."  
  
Relena glared at 'Seite'. "It's you isn't it? You're the one who's going  
to try and take Heero from me."  
  
Seite smiled lightly. "Have no fear, Relena-sama, I have no desire to  
have the Star Prince. There is no reason for me to fight for him." His  
face became more grime. "The letter also says we are to wear our badges  
now. The time has come to wear them in plain view once more." He  
reached into his pocket and pulled out a badge. A single movement and it  
was attached to the front of his student council uniform.  
  
Wordlessly the other student council members took their badges out of  
their pockets and attached them to the front of their uniforms. After  
they had all attached theirs Seite reached up and took his off, placing  
it back in his pocket. Trowa raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I thought…"  
  
"I am not a duelist, as of yet," Seite said. "I have not dueled nor have  
I won a duel, thus I may not wear the badge yet. And as you know since I  
have no reason to fight I must wait for OZ to request my participation.   
My time will come, be assured, but not now."  
  
Zechs nodded. He turned to Relena and Heero. "Don't mistreat the Star  
Prince, Relena-chan."  
  
"Don't worry Zechs! Heero loves me, he'd never leave me. Heero, lets  
go." Relena stood up and so did the emotionless Heero who followed her  
out.  
  
Trowa shook his head sadly.  
  
"I don't know what's worse," Seite said softly. "Her fawning over him  
like a true prince or her actually knowing what he can do."  
  
"She knows of the sword, isn't that enough?" Zechs asked.  
  
"Even that seems too much." Trowa commented quietly.  
  
"May she never discover how to unlock him."  
  
All three nodded in agreement.  
  
*  
  
Duo dropped his bag and gave a loud sigh as he fell back on the ground and  
stared up at the sky. Quatre sat down beside him and looked up as well,  
a smile painted on his face. Duo moved around slowly, trying to get  
comfortable, finally he sat up and slipped off his suit coat, crumbled it  
into a ball, and slipped it under his head. Quatre jumped as Duo gave a  
cry.  
  
"Serves you right, you shouldn't wrinkle your uniform, Une-sensai will  
catch you again."  
  
"Something stuck me!" Duo rolled over and picked the jacket, shaking it  
out. He frowned as he saw the badge fall out of the jacket. Quatre's  
eyes widened. Duo picked up the badge and sighed softly, clutching it  
in his hand.  
  
"What is it?" Quatre asked.  
  
Duo tossed it over to him and Quatre fumbled to catch it.   
  
"Where did you get this?" Quatre muttered as he turned the badge over in  
his hands.  
  
Duo frowned, his face turning grim. "From Death," his voice just above a  
whisper.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"When the Maxwell church was destroyed and Father Maxwell and Sister Helen  
were killed I met Death. He gave me this before he left, I've been  
trying to find out what it means ever since."  
  
Quatre held the badge softly and glanced at Duo, surprised to see his  
friend frowning. He did it so rarely. "It looks like some kind of  
mechanical star."  
  
Duo nodded. "Haven't found anything yet." His grin slipped back in to  
place. "Still looking."  
  
"Ne, Duo-kun, I've seen this symbol before…"  
  
Duo sat up and stared at him with wide eyes. "Where?!"  
  
"I passed Relena-senpai after my class with Heero today. She was wearing  
one on her student council uniform."  
  
Duo jumped to his feet and snatched the badge back from Quatre. As he  
raced across the field back to the school he gave a yell back to his  
stunned best friend. "Arigatou Quatre-chan!"  
  
"Duo! Chotto-matte! You need to study." Quatre sighed as Duo disappeared.  
"Baka."  
  
*  
  
"Oh! Isn't it pretty Heero?" Relena plucked a red rose from the ground  
and placed it in Heero's hands. He grunted an agreement as the rose  
landed atop the large pile he was holding. Relena went back to searching  
through the flowers.  
  
"Relena-senpai!"  
  
Relena looked up and frowned. Duo stood at the edge of the garden,  
breathing heavily from running. She stood up and glared at him. "What  
do you want?"  
  
Duo caught his breath and walked up to her, his eyes locked on her badge.  
"He was right, you do have one."  
  
"Have what?"  
  
Duo pulled the badge from his pocket. "Do you know what this symbol means?"  
  
Relena's eyes widened but she quickly schooled her expression to blankness.  
Heero stepped up beside her and gazed at the badge in Duo's hand with a  
strange kind of quiet wonder. Relena smiled slowly. "You don't know  
what it means?" she asked coolly.  
  
"No," Duo said. "I was hoping you could tell me."  
  
Relena's smile widened. "Of course, but I'm a little busy at the moment.   
Meet me in a few minutes at the gates to the arena."  
  
Duo nodded, then paused. "Demo… normal students aren't allowed there."  
  
"Don't worry, you won't get in trouble. I'll meet you there."  
  
"Hai! Arigatou."  
  
"Ja ne." Relena beckoned to Heero and left the garden. Duo grinned,  
finally! After all these years he would finally discover what the badge  
meant, and come closer to finding out who had killed Father Maxwell and  
Sister Helen, it was only a matter of time.  
  
*  
  
Duo paused at the entrance to the arena and his jaw dropped. Before him  
was a large gate, looking like some strange mechanical thing, yet it was  
shaped like a person… or a warrior in samurai armor. It knelt on one  
knee with one hand on the ground, as if it were kneeling before a king or  
emperor. The entire 'mecha' was made of silverish metal that gleamed  
brightly in the moonlight. Moonlight? Was it really that late? Oh well,  
he didn't really care, finding out about the badge was much more  
important. Though, was this the right place? It sure didn't look like  
any kind of gate he'd ever seen, just a mecha and a wall surrounding a  
large… area. So how was he supposed to get in?  
  
He walked around the mecha, looking over every inch carefully, he found  
nothing. No handle, no keyhole, no nothing! Duo looked up at the mecha  
and tilted his head in question. "Come on! Give me a hint or something?  
How am I supposed to meet her if I can't get in? Show me the entrance,  
please!" He laughed at himself for talking to a statue then went back to  
looking around the mecha. He soon found that on the hand there was a  
small indentation, the shape of a star. Duo frowned. "I wonder…"  
  
Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the badge. Carefully he placed it  
in the indentation, almost like a key. Suddenly all around him there  
were the loud sounds of gears and bolts. Duo jumped backward, taking the  
badge with him. He quickly placed it back in his pocket and watched in  
wonder as the large mecha moved. The hand touching the ground uncurled  
and laid our flat with its palm up, almost an inviting gesture. Duo  
grinned to himself. 'It figures' he thought 'of course the badge is the  
key'. He stepped on to the platform, and held on tight to the thumb as  
it began to rise into the air.  
  
Soon the hand stopped and Duo heard a laugh. He turned to find the hand  
had taken him up to a large platform very high above the ground. An  
ornate star design was set into the marble floor, while on the edge of  
the platform on all sides were similar mechas just like at the door.   
Each was kneeling as the other, but each was unique with its own weapon  
and shape. Duo stood up slowly and looked at Relena and Heero, who stood  
in the center of the platform, the arena.  
  
Relena stood in her student council uniform, yet it was different.   
Various accessories had been added, making it look much more regal and  
official, almost like she was an officer in the military or an  
old-fashioned prince. Beside her stood Heero, dressed in a similar  
outfit. He stood there silently, his eyes never making contact with  
Duo's. In fact, Duo realized, he didn't seem to make eye contact with  
anything, he was off in his own cold little world. Duo dropped his  
trademark grin into place and sauntered over.  
  
"So this is where all the student's money goes, eh ojoson?"  
  
"Oh, this was here long before I was elected onto the student council."   
She waved her hand around, indicating the mechas. "They serve their  
purposes. You have no sword… what is your name?"  
  
"Duo Maxwell. Why would I need a sword?"  
  
"To duel of course."  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
Relena laughed. "You truly don't know what the symbol stands for do you?   
All the better, you will be very easy to beat then. To think I was  
actually worried." She turned to Heero. "Heero, prepare us."  
  
The silent boy seemed to glare at her for a single moment then held up to  
roses that were already in his hand. He reached forward and placed one  
in Relena's chest pocket then walked over to Duo, reaching to place one  
in his pocket.  
  
"If the rose is knocked from your chest you lose," he said in a deep low  
voice as he placed the rose in Duo's pocket. "You're going to get  
yourself killed." The last part was soft, so soft that not even Relena  
could have heard it. Duo's eyes widened slightly. Why would he have  
said that? It was almost as if Heero cared what happened to Duo. Duo  
shook his head slightly, that can't be right!  
  
Heero walked back over to Relena. Duo took a step forward. "Matte!  
What's going on?!"  
  
Relena ignored his question and reached up to place her hand in the center  
of Heero's chest. Heero's hands covered hers and he closed his eyes.   
Slowly he leaned backward and their hands began to glow. Duo watched in  
amazement as the glow intensified, so bright that he had to shield his  
eyes. Yet he was still able to see the sword emerge from Heero's chest.   
Relena grasped the hilt and pulled it from Heero's chest. The glow  
seeped back into the sword and Heero stood back up straight. But now he  
was different, the look in his eyes wasn't blank and cold as it usually  
was, instead it was dead. There was nothing in his eyes, it was almost  
as if he had ceased to live. He stood still as stone and Duo had a  
suspicion that his skin was just as cold as stone as well. Duo shuddered  
at the thought and his grin faltered slightly.  
  
"This should be easy," Relena remarked with a sneer. All around them  
bells rang out, signaling the beginning of the duel. Relena charged for  
Duo with the sword in front of her. He swore as he dove out of her way  
and rolled across the floor, his hand protecting the rose on his chest.  
  
"K'so! Matte ojoson! Matte!!"  
  
Relena ignored his yell and charged at him again, missing only by a hair  
as he scrambled away. "Stop dodging! I won't hurt you, just let me  
knock the rose off your chest!"  
  
"Hey, what did I ever do to you?" Duo raced behind one of the mecha's  
hands and hid there as Relena tried to stab at him with the sword around  
the side of it.  
  
"Your badge marks you as a duelist. The Star Prince is mine! You can't  
have him! Heero is mine!" Duo jumped out of the way as Relena dove  
around behind him, racing toward the center of the arena platform. He  
had an idea but only one chance to try it. Whirling around he stopped  
to face Relena. She continued to charge at him, quite fast. At the last  
second Duo dove out of the way to show that he'd been standing right in  
front of the statue-like Heero. Relena gave a cry and stumbled to the  
ground in an attempt to stop herself. She let go of the sword and it  
slid across the floor as she crashed into Heero and they landed in a  
tangled heap. Duo quickly picked up the sword and set it against  
Relena's neck where she lay.   
  
Gone was his cheerful grin and happy demeanor, instead Duo stood there  
silent and angry. "All I wanted was an explanation for the badge! You  
owe me that much Relena-senpai!"  
  
Relena swallowed. "The badge marks you as a duelist. We battle for  
control of the Star Prince and the power he holds."  
  
Duo pushed the blade a hair closer, Relena gave a small cry.  
  
"I swear that's all I know! Please don't take Heero away from me!!"  
  
Duo frowned down at her. "You don't deserve him." Duo brought the blade  
down and sliced the rose from her chest pocket, sending it to the ground.  
Beyond him the bells rang out, the duel was over. The sword in his hand  
dissolved into nothing and Heero slowly stood up, shaking his head in  
what seemed like confusion. A second later he locked eyes with Duo. Duo  
stood frozen in that gaze as the silent boy stood up and walked to his  
side. Then Duo shook off the strange feeling and turned away from both  
of them. Relena sobbed loudly behind him.  
  
"Heero!"  
  
Duo walked to the edge of the platform and stepped onto the hand. "Get  
me out of here," he commanded quietly and the hand began to descend.  
  
Heero walked to the edge after him and just watched as the hand touched  
the ground and Duo disappeared from sight. How strange, he thought, that  
one didn't seem to care about the duels, yet he still fought. And won  
no less. Heero glanced back at the crying, sobbing Relena and shrugged  
to himself, he found he really didn't care about her one bit. Had he  
ever? He wasn't sure. Looking back to where Duo he just stared.  
  
How strange.  
  
*  
  
Zechs looked down on the arena platform and raised an eyebrow in surprise.  
The new one had won. He had beaten Relena. Oddly enough Relena was one  
of the best fencing students on campus but rarely needed to tap her  
skills. Yet this boy had beaten her, with out a sword no less.  
  
"Fascinating."  
  
The student council stepped back and found Seite standing beside him.  
  
"You were here? You saw?"  
  
Seite nodded slowly. "A very interesting development."  
  
"Indeed," Zechs agreed.  
  
"Do you believe he has the power to unlock the Star Prince and the  
gundams?"  
  
Seite tilted his head slightly in thought. "Perhaps. Only time will  
tell." Seite turned and headed for the door to the observatory. Zechs  
turned and watched the younger man head out.  
  
"You will have to duel him now."  
  
Seite paused but did not look back. "We will all have to duel with him,  
Zechs-sama. Then we shall see if he has the power we search for. Only  
time will tell."  
  
"Indeed," Zechs nodded.  
  
"What will you do about Relena-sama?" Seite asked quietly.  
  
"She lost, it is her problem to deal with." Zechs walked up beside Seite  
and followed him out of the room.  
  
"Always the caring brother."  
  
Zechs frowned. "We all have our secrets, Seite. We deal with them on our  
own."  
  
"Believe me Zechs-sama, I know that better then anyone. Better then  
anyone."  
  
*  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Episode 2: Decision  
  
-knock, knock-  
  
Duo groaned and rolled out of bed, his braid flopping and hitting him in the  
face. He pushed it away and moved toward the door in a half-asleep walk.   
"Quatre, I know I missed studying but now is not the time-" Duo opened the  
door and his words broke off. He blinked and shook his head to make sure  
he was actually seeing who was in front of him. He was.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
The silent boy watched Duo for a moment then his eyes moved to the room, he  
had been right about Duo having a single. Heero moved quickly and knocked  
Duo into the room, pushing him up against the wall, his hands at Duo's  
throat, held tight.  
  
"Those who care nothing for the gundams have no place in the duels!" He said  
in a low threatening voice, Duo attempted to get out of the strangle hold  
but couldn't. "Stop dueling, or I will kill you."  
  
Duo's eyes went wide at the threat. "Let… me… go!" He choked out in panic.   
Heero's hands let go and Duo fell to the floor. He rubbed his neck as  
Heero took a step back and cursed.  
  
"K'so!"  
  
Duo glanced up at him. "Why did you let me go?"  
  
Heero clenched his fists and glared. "I belong to you now, I have to listen  
to your orders."  
  
Duo grinned slightly and stood up. "You… belong to me? You mean I can tell  
you to do anything and you'll just do it?"  
  
Heero nodded slowly.  
  
"My own personal body guard." Duo snickered at the thought. "Une-sensai  
would never dare make a comment about my hair again and Quatre wouldn't bug  
me so much about my homework…" He paced around slowly listing all the things  
he could do with a personal bodyguard, seeming quite happy about it.  
  
"Baka," Heero muttered. Duo paused and looked back at him in question.  
  
"Spoil sport."  
  
"Hn." Heero grunted. "Those who don't care about the gundams don't belong  
in the duels."  
  
"The gundams? What are the gundams?" Duo dropped down on to his bed and  
watched Heero intently, waiting for an answer. Heero frowned, it was going  
to be a long night answering this one's questions.  
  
"They are the figures that surround the arena."  
  
"What are they used for? Why are they there?"  
  
A very very long night. "Mysteries. No one knows."  
  
"Then why bother dueling for them?"  
  
"Power."  
  
"What was with that sword that came out of your chest?"  
  
"The Star Sword."  
  
"What does the badge mean?"  
  
"You are a duelist."  
  
"What does the student council have to do with this?"  
  
"They are duelists."  
  
"Who is this Star Prince?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"Can you give me some details in these answers? You know more then a few  
words?"  
  
"Hn." Heero only grunted in response to Duo's smart-ass remark.  
  
Duo looked confused and Heero had a strange urge to laugh, he didn't though. "Whoa, whoa, slow down." Duo paused and chewed on the end of his braid in thought. "You mean that all the student council members, the ones who wear this badge, fight to get you?"  
  
Heero nodded, surprised. This seemingly airhead boy was smarter then he let  
on.  
  
"Why are you so damn important?"  
  
Heero frowned. "I am known as the Star Prince."  
  
"Like that tells me anything." Duo sighed and lay back on the bed, staring  
at the ceiling, as he seemed to ponder things. Meanwhile Heero turned and  
walked over to the window, staring out at the starry night. He heard Duo  
suddenly sit up behind him.  
  
"You mean to tell me that the others will fight me to get a hold of you?!"  
  
Heero nodded without looking back. The boy was finally starting to get the  
whole picture.  
  
"K'so! And I don't even know how to use a sword!"  
  
"So then lose. If you don't want the gundams you shouldn't be fighting  
anyway."  
  
Heero heard the boy stand up and walk up beside him. Duo's grinning  
reflection appeared in the window next to Heero's ear. "You keep saying  
that, like you want me to give up."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I don't think you're nearly as icy as you pretend to be and you could have  
at least thanked me for saving you from Relena-senpai. I can't see how you  
could stand to be treated like that by her."  
  
Heero shrugged slightly. "I am the Star Prince." He said in a flat voice,  
as if it explained everything. It was supposed to. Oddly enough though it  
didn't anymore. He found himself wondering if there was a better  
explanation, yet he couldn't think of one.  
  
Duo slapped him on the back. "Well I don't believe you, I think you hated  
it with Relena. Besides, I like the idea of having a personal body guard."  
  
Heero allowed himself a very small smile that Duo didn't notice. 'You don't  
deserve to fight in the duels' he thought 'I'll make you wish you never  
had.'  
  
"Saaa Heero, where are you staying?"  
  
Heero's smile dropped and he frowned again. "Here. I must stay with you in  
accordance to the rules."  
  
Duo grinned happily. "Well then you can have the top bunk. I'm going to  
sleep!" Duo dropped down on to his bed and rolled over so his back was  
facing Heero. Heero turned around and watched him for a moment as the boy  
fell asleep. With a grunt of acknowledgement he climbed the latter and lay  
down on the top bunk. Placing his hands under his head he just stared up  
at the ceiling.  
  
It was very strange, he reflected. After an entire life of people fighting  
to have control of the powers he possessed here was one who didn't care.   
Here was one who didn't care at all. The boy was especially smart on his  
feet, defiantly more then he let on with that airhead grin. After all he  
had been able to beat Relena without a sword. The fact that the Star Sword  
didn't dissolve from his hand as soon as he touched it must have meant  
something. Normally only the current champion duelist could touch the  
sword. Heero allowed himself a quiet sigh and closed his eyes. He had a  
feeling it was going to be a long time before any of the other duelists  
beat this one, especially if he wised up and asked Heero to teach him how  
to use a sword. Heero had a feeling he wasn't going to like this.  
  
Then again, it would be intriguing to see how things turned out.  
  
*  
  
"Matte! Catherine-chan!"  
  
Catherine and Hilde turned to see Quatre racing up to them, they paused for  
him to catch up. "Ohiyo Quatre-kun, something wrong?"  
  
Quatre shook his head. "Have you seen Duo? He left his room before I could  
catch him this morning and I can't find him."  
  
Hilde smiled. "I saw him a few minutes ago walking into the building with  
Heero in tow."  
  
"Heero?" Quatre's eyes widened in surprise, what was Heero doing with Duo?   
For that matter what was Duo doing with Heero?  
  
Catherine nodded in agreement. "It was real strange though, seeing those  
two together. Heero was holding both of their schoolbags and looked ready  
to kill Duo. Meanwhile Duo just walked along like there was nothing new."  
  
"Where did they go?"  
  
Catherine and Hilde both pointed toward the school building, in the  
direction of the garden area. Quatre thanked them and headed toward to  
garden, hoping to catch Duo. Yet as he entered the garden he found it  
empty. A cool breeze had started and the smell of roses was everywhere,  
thick and potent. Quatre stepped out into the garden and looked around to  
make sure Duo wasn't there. He didn't see Duo, yet he did see someone else.  
Quatre drew in a short breath and stood completely still.  
  
Trowa sat across the garden on one of the many ornate benches. He was  
leaning back, his legs crossed and a small hint of contentment on his  
normally silent face. He had his head turned up so the sun shined down on  
his face, glinting off his light brown hair. Quatre saw he had a hand to  
his chest, clutching a pendant he wore. He looked so beautiful just sitting  
there in the sun, letting it shine down on him in his dark orange colored  
student council uniform.   
  
Quatre didn't dare move, for risk he might disturb the resting beauty. He  
completely forgot about trying to catch Duo and convince him to do his  
homework. All he could think about was Trowa sitting on the bench and  
whether or not it would be worth the risk to walk over and try to talk to  
him. He finally decided and took a step forward but paused once more as  
Trowa moved. Quatre watched sadly as the student council member stood up,  
tucked the pendant back under his uniform and walked out of the garden.   
Quatre reached after him, even though they were very far apart, but his arm  
fell to his side and he just watched as Trowa walked out of sight.   
  
With a sigh he walked over to the bench and sat down in it, wallowing in his  
own misery. Why couldn't he just walk up to Trowa and talk to him? Why  
couldn't he just walk up to him? Quatre closed his eyes and placed his  
hand on the place where Trowa had been sitting only moments ago. He smiled,  
imaging that Trowa was still there. In his mind the student council member  
leaned down and whispered into his ear. Quatre turned and looked up at him,  
his eyes widening in surprise as Trowa planted a small kiss on his lips.   
Quatre's eyes snapped open as his cheeks grew red. He looked down at the  
ground quickly to hide his blush from passerby.   
  
It was only a silly wish. Trowa didn't love him, wouldn't love him. The  
only one Trowa loved was the person inside his locket. Quatre had seen the  
locket clasped in Trowa's hands many times, but he'd never seen it opened.  
He always wondered who's picture was inside. Sometimes he'd spend an  
entire night just lying in bed wondering, but he could never figure it out.  
It might be Catherine, who seemed to like Trowa a lot. Or it could be any  
of the other girls on campus, or even Relena for that matter. Quatre  
frowned at that thought. No, Relena was not in the locket; he knew that  
for sure. But then who was? He wished he knew.  
  
Quatre sighed and stood up, pushing the thoughts away. It wouldn't do him  
any good to be depressed about it. After all if he couldn't get up the  
courage to walk over and tell Trowa how he felt Trowa was perfectly open to  
finding someone else. 'Who knows', he reflected, 'maybe I will get the  
nerves one day. But until that day I'll just have to wait patiently and  
build up my courage.' Quatre smiled softly and turned, heading toward his  
classes.   
  
'Just wait Trowa, one day I'll tell you the truth.'   
  
*  
  
Heero sat down in his new seat without a word, watching Duo with silent  
hatred. Was it hatred? It sure seemed like it. Duo had flat out stated  
last night that he didn't care about the gundams, yet he still intended to  
fight, why? The explanation had been painted across his face, to annoy  
Heero. That wasn't a motive for fighting, so he figured that Duo wouldn't  
last long in the duels. Especially when the others came to challenge him.   
It was only a matter of time before someone else won. Heero frowned at  
that thought, surprised to find himself wishing it wasn't Relena. A year  
with her as the champion duelist was quite enough! Relena certainly could  
hold her own in a duel but she didn't care about the gundams either. Which  
meant that she deserved to win as much as Duo did, they shouldn't have won.  
They shouldn't have…  
  
He frowned deeply and glanced over at Duo. The long haired youth sat on top  
of his desk, his feet on his chair, talking with a small crowd of girls  
that had decided to surround him on all sides, save the one that would have  
separated him from Heero. 'How considerate of them' Heero seethed. He  
hated that one, a lot. It wasn't just the fact that he'd won a duel and  
was unworthy but many other things as well. Duo wasn't the type of person  
who belonged in the duels. He was too happy, he lived to be around people,  
he had everything set out in front of him for the taking. And he had the  
determination to take what he wanted. He didn't belong in the duels save  
for that very last trait. Heero had a feeling that it was that very last  
trait that would keep him from losing.   
  
"Relena-senpai."  
  
Heero schooled his expression to blankness and watched out of his peripheral  
vision as Relena entered the room. Duo looked up and met her murderous  
glare. She held a white rose. He watched Duo's eyebrow go up as Relena  
took the rose and tossed it into his lap.   
  
"Meet me in the arena tonight after classes. If you don't show up you  
forfeit the duels and the Star Prince." Her voice was thin and icy, full  
of hatred. At least Heero could say one thing about her, she was  
persistent, she would never give up. Which wasn't such a good thing, he  
reflected.  
  
Relena had said what she'd wanted to, so she spun around and walked out of  
the classroom, never losing a beat. Duo was left staring down at the long  
steamed rose in his lap, the girls around him silent with wonder, or fear.   
After all none of them knew about the duels. They had no idea what was  
going on, which was as it should be. Still Relena was being careless  
challenging Duo in public. No doubt Zechs would give her a lecture on that  
one as well. Heero turned away from watching Duo and looked up as  
Noin-sensai entered the room. Silently he wondered what it would be like,  
how could Duo possibly hope to win when OZ wasn't even sending him any  
letters?  
  
*  
  
Duo walked up to the large kneeling gundam. "Why me?" he asked quietly.   
Pulling the badge out of his pocket he placed it in the slot and watched  
the gundam come to life. As the hand lifted him up he frowned. Relena  
wanted to fight again and he still didn't know how to use a sword. He  
doubted the same tricks would work again so… Duo's frown slid into a grin.   
He would just have to improvise, which he was good at anyway. When it came  
to improvising, Duo Maxwell was the best. 'Besides' he thought 'all I have  
to do is protect me rose, that shouldn't be too hard.'  
  
Duo stepped out on to the platform to find Relena already there in her  
student council uniform holding a katana. Heero stood off to one side  
wearing his outfit, how the heck had he gotten there so fast? Duo had just  
left him a few minutes ago… he shrugged. He'd ask Heero later. Duo walked  
over to Heero.  
  
Heero moved silently between the two, placing a green rose on Relena's chest  
and the white one Relena had used to signal the duel to Duo's chest. Heero  
then stopped in front of Duo.   
  
"Anou…"  
  
"The sword." Heero hissed. "Just do as you saw Relena do in the last duel."  
  
Duo shrugged and placed his hand on Heero's chest. Heero placed his hands  
over Duo's and they began to glow. The skin under Duo's hand became warm  
and he had the urge to pull his hand away but resisted it. He had no idea how this worked and he needed a sword this time if he was going to beat Relena. Suddenly the sword handle appeared and moved out of Heero's flesh, phasing into view. Duo grasped the hilt and pulled it free, he glanced at Heero to find the boy's face was dead again, as if he were a statue. Duo shivered silently at the thought then turned to Relena. She pulled the sheath off her sword and the bells rang in the distance, the duel had begun.  
  
Duo held the sword tightly in both hands, not sure what to do. It felt  
light, almost comforting, as if it were actually alive in his hands.   
Unlike the last time he'd touched it where it had been as cold as a normal  
blade. This time there was life in the sword, and Duo had a feeling it was  
Heero's. Strange, so this was what Heero had meant when he'd said 'his  
powers'. Was the sword actually a part of Heero that was used in the  
battles? Duo's thoughts were cut off as Relena charged at him with a yell.  
Duo let instinct move him and he jumped to the side, landing clear of the  
blade without losing his balance. He swung the sword blade at Relena's  
chest as she flew by, but he missed by a long shot. Relena laughed as she  
spun around to face him.  
  
"You have no idea how to use that sword, admit it! The duel is mine!"  
  
Duo only returned his grin. "It can't be that hard. All I have to do is  
dodge and swing at you until I hit your rose." He started to get an idea.   
She definitely had a temper; maybe he could use that against her. It was  
worth a shot.   
  
Relena dove forward, moving with grace and quickness toward him, aiming for  
the rose. Duo brought the blade up and there was a loud clang as the two  
blades connected. The shock of the impact rocketed through his arm and he  
winced and backed away. She was strong! He backed away quickly as she  
moved toward him again. Duo painted the grin back on his face, keeping it  
there even though it was false. He wouldn't lose; he wouldn't let her win!  
He grinned more and she glared.  
  
"Give up!"  
  
"Why? I've made it this far."  
  
Relena gave a yell and charged again. Duo brought up the sword and swung at  
her, their swords connecting once more, but not as hard this time, he was  
getting better. For a moment they just glared at each other as their blades  
scraped together. Then Duo saw a glint of light and he threw himself  
backward swinging blindly as a second blade appeared out of nowhere and  
aimed for his rose. He fell back onto the ground just in time for the  
blade to miss. He landed hard, his face covered with shock and surprise.   
It took a half-second for him to realize she'd had another blade hidden  
under her jacket. If the retreating sun hadn't of glinted off the blade he  
would have lost. Duo glared at her.  
  
He didn't know if that was cheating, but it sure seemed like it to him. The  
bells hadn't rung so the duel was still going. Duo pushed himself to his  
feet and clutched the sword tightly. He glared at Relena, his good humor  
completely gone. As he glared at Relena and clutched the sword he felt it  
flare to life with power. Time seemed to slow around him and he felt a  
very light weight settle on his shoulders and back. The glare slid off his  
face replaced by nothing, just pure blankness. His grip on the sword  
loosened and his mind only halfway registered Relena was charging toward  
him again. His body didn't move.  
  
Suddenly, at the last second, he brought the blade up with surprising  
strength, his arms seeming to have a mind of their own, as if they already  
knew how to use the blade. The sword moved upward, connecting with  
Relena's and sending it flying. At the same time it move so fast she never  
saw it heading toward her chest. She tried to block it with the smaller  
dagger but was too late, the rose was sliced from her chest and the bells  
rang out loudly.   
  
At the sound of the bells Duo lost his footing and dropped the sword. His  
head hurt, his world seemed to be spinning. He caught himself as he lost  
his balance and stumbled to the ground, just kneeling there for a few  
moments catching his breath. What had just happened? What in the world  
had just happened to him?  
  
Beside him the Star Sword dissolved and he heard Heero move. After a few  
more seconds of catching his breath he looked up to find Relena standing  
there silently with her back to him. Her shoulders were shaking, as if she  
were silently crying. Duo stood up but didn't move toward her. If he  
tried to speak with her it would only enrage her more, and she had lost.   
Duo figured he should leave as soon as possible. Glancing toward where  
Heero had been he found the boy gone. Duo shrugged and headed for the  
platform, smiling to himself.  
  
Somehow he'd won, he didn't know how, but he'd won. It felt good; still he  
wondered what that strange feeling had been from the sword. He walked  
faster, hoping to make it back to the room before Heero, then he had some  
questions for that silent boy. Questions that needed answers.  
  
*  
  
He watched silently as the second blade came out of nowhere, slicing for  
Duo's rose. Trust Relena to try something like that, cunning yet stupid at  
the same time. Seite frowned as he watched Duo fall backward in his  
attempt to get out of the way. Then something amazing happened and all he  
could do was stare. He watched as Duo got to his feet and the sword began  
to glow. Seite said nothing as Zechs and Trowa came up beside him to  
watch. All three watched as the sword's glow intensified and Duo  
straightened himself. A black cloak seemed to appear out of nowhere flying  
swirling around his shoulders. He took a step and charged at Relena, the  
black cloak flaring. Then the duel was over and the cloak disappeared,  
Duo stumbling to the ground.  
  
Seite clenched his fists, this wasn't right. That wasn't supposed to  
happen!  
  
"Did you see that?" Trowa asked in a flat voice, truly asking if all had  
seen it. He didn't seem at all surprised.  
  
"Yes," Zechs said, a smile crawling across his face. "Very interesting.   
Even Relena never showed that much power." Zechs turned and looked at  
Seite who had locked his eyes securely on the dueling platform, even though  
Duo and Heero had already left. "You know what this means."  
  
"I know perfectly well what this means." Seite said softly. Trowa raised  
an eyebrow in question. Seite gave no response; he only turned and headed  
for the exit.   
  
"The next duel is mine."  
  
*  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Episode 3: Betrayal  
  
Duo whistled softly as he walked over to Quatre's room. He deserved to  
be in a good mood; after all he'd won. Relena was beaten and had since  
disappeared from campus. He had a feeling she was sulking in her room,  
or plotting. Either was fine, just as long as she didn't challenge him  
anytime soon.   
  
He arrived at Quatre's room and reached up to knock on the door, when he  
noticed hushed voices coming from inside. Duo stopped whistling and  
leaned forward, placing his ear against the door, but the voices were  
too soft to understand. He could pick out Quatre's and someone else who  
seemed to be angry, or just annoyed. Duo slowly tapped on the door and  
the voices stopped. Seconds later Quatre opened the door to find his  
smiling best friend.  
  
"Konichiwa!" Duo said happily.  
  
Quatre grinned and opened his mouth but was interrupted as another boy  
pushed past him. He had thin black hair pulled back into a ponytail and  
eyes that seemed to only glare at those around him. Duo stepped back  
quickly, then noticed the boy not only wore a student council uniform but  
a badge as well.   
  
For a few seconds the two met eyes and watched each other, seeming to size  
the other up. Finally the student council member's eyes narrowed more  
and he turned, walking away.  
  
"Ne, Wufei!" Quatre moved after him.  
  
The boy didn't respond, he just kept walking. Duo turned to Quatre who  
opened the door once more to let him in.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
Quatre shrugged and smiled. "Student council stuff I guess… he came to  
ask questions about you."  
  
Duo quickly looked back over his shoulder just in time to see 'Wufei'  
disappear around the corner. Questions about him? Well he had been  
wearing a badge. Duo sighed softly before turning back to Quatre, not  
another duel! Oh he hoped not. He needed his sleep and these late night  
duels weren't helping. Duo dismissed the thoughts and turned back to  
Quatre, a wide grin painted on his face once more.  
  
"So, you come to study, finally?"  
  
Duo's grin faltered only slightly. "Too late Quatre, it's already done."   
  
Duo proudly produced a work page with answers and equations all over it.   
Quatre took the paper and looked over it. Meanwhile Duo had to bit his  
tongue to keep from laughing. Maybe this would get Quatre off his back.   
He'd asked Heero to do the work sheet for him, after all Heero had to do  
what he said…  
  
"Duo, this isn't funny."  
  
"Nani? What's not funny?"  
  
"This." Quatre held up the paper. "They are all wrong. And not just by  
simple mistakes either, they are ALL wrong."  
  
A sweatdrop appeared on Duo's head and his grin disappeared. In his mind  
he could see Heero with a triumphant smirk on his face as he penciled in  
the wrong answers. 'Note to self' Duo thought. 'Next time order him to  
fill in the correct answers.'  
  
"We better get studying right away." Quatre sat down at his table and  
pulled out the textbook. Duo sighed and dropped down next to him.   
  
'There goes my weekend.'  
  
*  
  
Zechs answered the phone. "It's me."  
  
He nodded. "Yes, I heard. I saw it."  
  
"Well of course I didn't expect it, especially not from that one. Being  
that he is nothing like the others or the Star Prince it was a surprise…  
yes I know you had plans for one of them."  
  
Zechs smiled. "I see, so this is the one you mentioned. Very well then,  
I will see to it. But I do not believe they will need any coaxing. Even  
Seite has his reasons now."  
  
Zechs nodded to himself. "Yes, don't worry. Everything is proceeding. I  
have no doubt the gundams will awaken soon."  
  
He hung up the phone and walked out onto the veranda. Below him was the  
arena, all four gundams kneeling, waiting to be beckoned to. It wouldn't  
be long now. Perhaps it truly would be Duo who would unlock the Star  
Prince after all. As Seite always said, only time would tell.  
  
*  
  
Seite stood silently in the rose garden, the over-jacket of his student  
council uniform draped over his shoulders, exposing the vest and fancy  
shirt beneath. He knew he was breaking dress code but at the moment he  
didn't care that much. He simply stood there the rose in his hand,  
twirling the steam around and around between his thumb and index finger.   
He watched the blue rose swirl back and forth. His rose, the one he  
would use to duel. Just as the others had. It was his turn to duel.  
  
Seite leaned back against one of the benches and brought the rose to his  
face, smelling the sweet scent. Strange, it wasn't sweet anymore. It  
smelled normal but there was a faint hint of bitterness. That was a bad  
sign. He could feel that this all was a bad idea. Why'd he joined the  
student council in the first place? Even back then he'd known it was a  
bad idea. He could still sense he'd made a mistake, but it was too late  
to fix it now. Now was far too late.   
  
"Quatre-kun?"  
  
Seite turned as Duo walked into the rose garden with Heero who was a few  
feet behind him. Following obediently as the Star Prince should.  
  
"Anou… was anyone waiting here earlier? I'm supposed to meet someone and  
I'm a little late."  
  
Seite shook his head. "There has been no one here." He smiled sadly.   
"However I believe you are the one I had wished to speak to."  
  
Duo raised an eyebrow. "You're in the student council…" his eyes locked  
on the badge at Seite's chest. "Shimatta, not again."  
  
"You're friend will have to wait until later, I'm afraid. Duo Maxwell, I  
challenge you." Seite held out the rose toward Duo.  
  
"Why? I don't even know you. Relena-senpai I understood… sort of. But  
I've never seen you before. Who are you?"  
  
"All answers are revealed with time, we have only to wait for the answers."  
Seite turned away and started out of the garden, leaving the rose at Duo's  
feet. "I will see you at the dueling arena tonight, or you forfeit the  
Star Prince and the duel."  
  
Silently, as he walked away, Seite wished Duo wouldn't show up. But knew  
better, Duo would show up and then Seite would win. He had to win. He  
didn't have any other choice.  
  
*  
  
Seite waited silently on the platform, grasping the sword in his hand, a  
few strands of his silver hair falling across his eyes. He watched as  
Heero stepped out of the shadows in his prince garb, ready to play his  
part. Off in the distance, past the gundams, he could see the tower that  
held the student council meeting room. No doubt Trowa and Zechs had been  
joined by Wufei and were settling down to watch. Seite turned and watched  
as Duo stepped off the gundam's hand onto the platform and walked toward  
him, a smile on his face, as always.  
  
"You sure you know what you're asking here?"  
  
Ahh, so much confidence, Seite smiled back, he couldn't help it. "I asked  
nothing. I challenged you as the rules say. Enough talk." Anymore  
talking and Seite knew that Duo had a good chance of talking him out of  
this. They had to duel now, while he still had the nerve to go through  
with it.  
  
Duo shrugged and took a single step back as Heero came forward with the  
roses. A second later Duo had pulled out the star sword and the bells  
rang out. Seite brought his sword up as Duo moved forward.  
  
'He is fast, that much I know from watching him. It would be so easy for  
me to lose…' Seite blocked the blow, his face becoming blank as he  
silenced his thoughts. It was time now, time to beat Duo and get him out  
of the duels. Seite quickly swung his sword around and made a try for  
the rose, missing it only by a hair as Duo brought his sword up at the  
last second.   
  
'I can see how he was able to beat Relena, twice.' Seite ducked and  
brought his sword up to block as Duo moved in again. He noted that the  
longhaired boy knew nothing about sword fighting, yet he was still able  
to block most blows, almost as if it were instinct. To a point it  
probably was, self preservation was one of the most important things to  
most humans. 'I really didn't want to fight you Duo, I'm sorry.'  
  
Seite shortened the distance between them and swung, purposely missing,  
then he stuck out his foot and tripped the retreating Duo. Duo landed  
hard on the ground, wincing. 'Gomen Duo, gomen.'  
  
"That was a rotten trick." Duo stood back up and Seite watched as his  
sword began to glow. Seite quickly glanced toward Heero, but no the Star  
Prince had nothing to do with this. So then how did Duo summon his  
strange power? The power of Death? The glow emanated from the blade and  
the cloak appeared around Duo's shoulders as before. Seite took a deep  
breath and readied himself, now was the real test.   
  
Duo charged forward, moving in to either run Seite through or claim the  
rose. Seite simply reached up and removed the wig of silver hair to  
reveal shortly cut blond hair. "Duo-kun…" he said in a sad voice.  
  
He watched as Duo's footing faltered and the glow and cloak snapped out of  
existence. Duo's eyes were wide as Seite moved in. While Duo was locked  
in shock Seite sliced the rose from his chest.  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
Seite stiffened at the sound of his real name, his eyes darting to the  
abandoned wig on the floor as the bells rang out around them. "Gomen  
Duo."  
  
"Nani? Naze?" Duo just stood there with wide eyes, trying to understand.  
Quatre didn't stay to explain. His job was done, OZ would be happy.   
After all wasn't it them who'd planned this from the beginning? OZ was  
the one who'd told him to hide his identity from the school as a duelist.   
He'd known it was a bad idea. He'd known what he could lose by doing it.   
He'd just never guessed Duo would become part of the duels. Quatre walked  
away toward the shadows, exiting the dueling arena with the Star Prince.   
He didn't even look up at Heero, yet he knew the silent boy lingered for  
a second, watching Duo.   
  
Quatre simply closed his eyes and ran, ran as fast as he could. Hoping  
against hope that some how he could just run away from all of this.   
Wishing it had never happened.  
  
*  
  
Trowa stepped out of the elevator the next day, to find Quatre sitting in  
the student council room facing the large window and the arena below.   
Beside him stood the ever-silent Star Prince. Both seemed deep in  
thought, somewhere far away in their own worlds. Yet there was a  
difference, Heero's face was blank, Quatre looked like he was going to  
cry, or already had. Trowa was about to step forward but decided to  
wait, as Zechs walked over to Quatre.  
  
"You look so upset, why? You won."  
  
Quatre said nothing, but continued to stare off.  
  
"He didn't belong in the duels," came Heero's flat voice. Quatre looked  
toward him in surprise, then looked back down at his own hands as they  
sat in his lap.  
  
"I know he didn't. That's mostly why I challenged him. I was afraid of  
what would happen if he'd won the power, if he'd beaten all of us and met  
OZ. But in the end I lost him as a friend. I don't know what's worse."  
  
Zechs frowned. "We do as OZ tells us. We are all chosen, his joining the  
duels was… unexpected."  
  
"Still, it wasn't fair. He would have won if I hadn't of surprised him."  
  
"Possibly but that doesn't really matter. The duels and the gundams are  
our business and our business alone, the other students have no part in  
them."  
  
Trowa frowned. That was enough, enough talk from Zechs. Things had gotten  
out of hand and taken a turn for the worse. True, Trowa agreed that Duo  
hadn't belonged in the duels, but then neither did Quatre. Both were far  
too caring for the fate that awaited them all at the end of the duels.   
Both had a reason to keep living normal lives. Where as Zechs and Wufei…  
Trowa had made his choice, and so had the other two. Quatre didn't  
belong in the duels either, which meant he couldn't have the Star Prince.  
  
Trowa moved toward Quatre and Zechs, silent and emotionless as always. He  
was so like the Star Prince it even scared him sometimes. To see Quatre  
turn out like that would be too painful, he couldn't let it happen.  
  
"Quatre."  
  
"Trowa-senpai." Quatre looked up and his eyes widened as he saw what was  
in Trowa's hand. Trowa let go and the orange rose drifted softly into  
Quatre's lap. Then he turned and without a word headed for the door.   
Behind him he could hear Quatre bite back tears.  
  
"Trowa-senpai, why?"  
  
Trowa said nothing and left. It was too late to save himself from what OZ  
had intended, but he could save Quatre, and that was worth the danger.   
As the elevator door shut Trowa pulled out the locket and clicked it  
open. Quatre's smiling face beamed up at him from the shiny photo paper.  
To always keep him smiling, to protect him from harm. To protect him  
from OZ and the Star Prince.  
  
To protect Quatre was all he wished.  
  
*  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Episode 4: Forgiveness  
  
Trowa stood silently on the dueling platform, watching the entrance with  
soft eyes. Any second Quatre would walk up those stairs and this duel  
would begin. Trowa glanced away as Heero stepped out from behind one of  
the gundams in his princely outfit. Now there was someone who could  
fight, someone who so resembled him it was frightening at time. Trowa  
knew that there were many things he had in common with Heero and he  
wondered at times who of the two was the most lost. Who was at the edge  
and soon would not be able to return. Who would benefit OZ the most?  
  
He had a good idea what kind of plan OZ had in store, when one stopped to  
think about it it wasn't too hard to figure out. The gundams, the soul  
swords, the star prince, the letters… the duels. They all fit together  
in a carefully thought through plan, all leading to the ending OZ wanted.  
Wufei had been one of the first to realize that he and the other student  
council members were just puppets in a long stretch of duels to… create  
something for OZ. That's why Wufei had left the school and the student  
council. But now he had returned, why? Trowa didn't know. But Wufei  
had shared what he'd figured out with Trowa before leaving, how this  
entire plan could potentially destroy everything they all held dear.   
Still Trowa remained in the duels.  
  
For a long while he didn't know why. Then he realized he'd known why the  
entire time and just hadn't been willing to admit it to himself. He  
hadn't been willing to accept that for once in his life his 'mission'  
was being sidetracked by a set of young gleaming blue eyes. Or that his  
rational mind was being distracted by short blond hair with only the  
slightest hint of a curl. Or even that his every thought and action  
revolved around the thought of a younger boy with a childish laugh and a  
beautiful smile. He realized that he would throw everything away to  
keep that one from even coming close to resembling Heero. No, he would  
make sure Quatre would never have that dead look in his eyes. He would  
keep Quatre protected, even if that meant beating him in the arena and  
seeing hatred in those beautiful eyes. As long as Quatre still smiled  
and laughed, even if it wasn't around Trowa, that thought was enough.   
It was worth protecting, no matter what the cost.  
  
Trowa turned back to the gateway as he heard Quatre step onto the  
platform. Gone was the silver wig OZ had instructed him to wear. All  
the better, it had never suited the young boy. Trowa's face was blank  
as the boy walked with watering eyes to Heero. He looked like he was  
using all his strength to keep from running, to go through with this.   
Trowa suddenly wanted to run to the boy, to hold him and comfort him and  
apologize. But he couldn't. This duel had to happen, and Trowa had to  
win. In winning he would save Quatre, sadly saving Quatre would make up  
for the price of his tears.  
  
Heero reached forward and placed the rose in Trowa's pocket then Quatre's.  
Quatre swallowed as he pulled the sword from Heero's chest. Trowa  
brought his own blade up so the moon glinted across the shining metal.   
Bells rang out. Quatre grasped the hilt of his blade and his hands  
shook.  
  
"I don't want to fight you," he called out.  
  
Trowa's grip tightened slightly. He had already made up his mind; he had  
to do this. He had to. He moved forward, striking with all his speed,  
Quatre gave a small cry and stumbled backward, the Star Sword flying out  
of his grasp as he moved out of the way. Trowa backed away and stood  
still for a moment.  
  
What was going on? He knew how good Quatre was at dueling, why was he  
like this all of a sudden? Why wasn't Quatre trying? Something had  
completely taken his ability to think. Trowa realized the boy really  
didn't want to fight. But why? No matter. This would only make it  
easier for him. Trowa had to save Quatre from OZ's plans, and that  
meant winning. He could worry about the boy's condition later. Right  
now the duel had started and it needed to be finished. Trowa watched  
Quatre slowly get to his feet and glance worriedly at the Star Sword  
which lay far from his reach. Now was the time. Trowa raced forward.  
  
"Trowa!" Quatre's eyes widened as Trowa came closer, the blade glinting.  
Then suddenly…  
  
"AI SHITERU!!" (I love you)  
  
Trowa faltered and dropped his sword, his run stumblingly into a stop.   
The sound of his sword hitting the ground rang loudly across the arena  
as Quatre's words echoed. Trowa watched as the other boy collapsed to  
his knees sobbing, pure pain showing across his face. Trowa closed his  
eyes as guilt rested in his chest. He'd caused this; he'd caused those  
tears. And yet… What Quatre had said…? It was all he could have ever  
wished for. He should have been happy, but why now of all times? Trowa  
reached up and touched the orange rose which was attached to his chest.   
For the slightest moment he fingered the soft petals, then he grasped  
the rose and crushed it, pulling it from his own chest. Opening his  
hand he dropped it into Quatre's lap, the petals raining down as if they  
were tears. And in a way they were, the tears Trowa couldn't cry.   
Bells rang out again as Quatre looked up and met Trowa's eyes with  
confusion. Trowa turned away and left the arena as fast as he could  
without looking like he was running away. Quatre was left watching him  
disappear into the distance.  
  
*  
  
Duo stepped into the classroom, and searched the area with his eyes for a  
moment. Then he headed toward the back where Quatre sat silently, Heero  
standing off in a corner staring out the window lost in his own thoughts.  
As Duo came closer he saw that Quatre was holding a large orange rose  
petal, rubbing it between his fingers absentmindedly. He smiled as  
Quatre looked up.  
  
"D-Duo…" Quatre looked tired, it wasn't hard to tell he hadn't gotten  
enough sleep the night before. Duo wondered for a moment what could  
have changed the normally cheerful boy's disposition. Duo dropped into  
the seat next to Quatre and was greeted with a look of surprise.  
  
"You… you don't hate me?"  
  
Duo laughed softly. "Hate you? Quatre, why would I? It's going to take  
a lot more then a silly duel to ruin our friendship."  
  
"Demo…"  
  
Duo sighed and leaned back in the chair, looking up at the ceiling. Part  
of his mind registered that Heero was now watching them, a guarded look  
of wonder on the silent boy's face. "Quatre, I figured we all have our  
reasons. I'm not going to ask yours, I don't expect you to understand  
mine. But I need to see this through; it's the only clue I have to what  
happened to Father Maxwell and Sister Helen. I just and you to know  
that our friendship reaches beyond the duels, its separate. And even if  
you beat me a million times, I still want to be able to talk with you as  
before." He turned to Quatre. "Understand?"  
  
Quatre nodded, still looking surprised.   
  
"So… friends? Whether we win or not?"  
  
Quatre nodded. "Friends," he agreed.  
  
Duo stood up. "Good. Then I'll see you in the dueling arena."  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
Duo smiled. "Nothing personal Quatre but I need to see this through. I  
want to duel with you again, this time no surprises. And I don't want  
you to hold back, be yourself and we'll see who is better."  
  
Quatre smiled slightly. "Agreed."  
  
Duo glanced toward Heero who only glared back. "See you soon Heero-kun."  
  
"Hn." Heero grunted, his eyes narrowing. Duo grinned, satisfied that  
Heero was still the same. Then he waved and turned, leaving the class  
as the other students filtered in.   
  
*  
  
Heero watched silently as the two duelists entered the arena by way of  
the gundams. Both entered with a smile on their faces and a cheerful  
gleam in their eyes. This wasn't a game! Heero wanted to take up a  
sword himself and fight against each of them, proving to them that this  
wasn't some game children could play. The duels were serious! Trowa  
knew that. Wufei knew that. Zechs knew that. Every Relena had known  
that, though in the end she'd chosen not to care. The duels weren't a  
game for children to laugh at. OZ was serious in all things.   
  
Yet he could do nothing. He was meerly the Star Prince, the one who  
watched the duels until the time was right. Until the power to awaken  
the gundams appeared. He had to admit that what had happened to Duo in  
the last two duels could be that very power, but it didn't seem right  
that someone like Duo should have the power to unlock the gundams. He  
decided to wait a little longer and see how things came out. After all,  
in truth he could do nothing until he received orders from OZ. He'd  
have to be patient and watch, see who won the duels and wait for the  
right time. Though he silently found himself wishing Duo would win  
again. Against all his better judgement he found he missed the cheerful  
American boy. But he couldn't understand why! Heero pushed away the  
feelings, this was ridiculous. Enough thoughts, time for the duel to  
begin.  
  
Soon the roses were in place and Quatre had removed the sword. Heero  
found himself watching the duel with complete silence and for once he  
watched intently as the two boys fought. Duo had only a wooden bokken,  
which he had most likely borrowed from the school. He still didn't know  
how to use the weapon, but he faked it pretty well. Heero stood  
completely still yet his eyes followed every second of the duel,  
watching Duo with all his attention.  
  
Then the duel was over, Quatre's blue rose falling apart and the petals   
scattering across the dueling floor. Heero hadn't even seen what had  
happened, he'd been concentrating on Duo so much he'd missed the entire  
duel. That wasn't like him at all. What in the world was happening?   
The sword dissolved from Quatre's hand and the two smiled at each other.  
  
"Still friends?" Duo asked.  
  
"Hai!" Quatre grinned.  
  
Duo turned to Heero, who found he had to force himself to give his normal  
glare. And even then the glare only made Duo smile more. "I'll see you  
back at the room Heero-kun. Nice to have you back." Duo slapped Heero  
on the back, then turned to leave.   
  
Heero just stood there, confused. What was going on? Why in the world  
was this happening now? And why Duo?  
  
*  
  
Heero entered Duo's room to find him leaning against a wall, his usual  
smile gone. Strange. Heero's face was blank as usual, he found himself  
stopping in the doorway though meeting Duo's almost cold gaze with a  
colder one. Behind him the door swung shut shattering the silence but  
neither moved. Heero glared as Duo walked up to him, yet he had to  
struggle to not look surprised as the usually happy boy pushed him into  
the wall. Heero acted on instinct and grabbed Duo's shoulders, turning  
he slammed Duo into the wall. He pulled a knife from what seemed like  
thin air and slammed it into the wall next to Duo's ear. Duo's face  
remained blank and cold as Heero glared at him.  
  
"Leave the duels. If you don't I will kill you."  
  
Duo frowned. "No."  
  
Heero glared even more and opened his mouth to spit out another threat,  
when suddenly he found Duo's lips pressed against his. Heero's eyes  
went wide as the American slid his hands around Heero's waist and held  
him tightly, kissing him. Heero froze, completely shocked. He could  
only stand there in shock as Duo finally pulled back and smiled at him.   
Smiling at his surprised expression.  
  
"So, it is possible for the 'Star Prince' to show some emotion. And here  
I thought you were a lost cause." Duo shrugged and ducked around Heero.   
Heero heard him change into his nightclothes and slip into bed. Only  
then did Heero trust his ability to stay standing if he tried to move.   
He turned and looked at Duo. The American lay between the covers of his  
bed, his eyes closed and a small smile on his face, he seemed to have  
already drifted off to sleep. Heero just stared at him, in wonder.  
  
What in the world had possessed him to do something like that? Heero  
shook his head, shaking off the feelings of wonder and confusion. There  
wasn't time to worry about this now. He had to meet with OZ… he had an  
appointment to keep. Heero headed for the door to the room, pausing  
only for a second to glance back.  
  
Duo lay there silently. Heero could still taste the kiss on his lips.   
Why? It didn't make sense. The thought of going over and planting  
another kiss on Duo's lips to see how he would react entered Heero's  
mind but he quickly pushed it away. This was absurd. Duo had to leave  
the duels now, before this got any worse. Before…  
  
Before…  
  
Before Heero started to care who really won.  
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Episode 5: Thoughts  
  
Heero stepped into the dark room and dropped to one knee, bowing his head.   
The room before him was completely dark, lit only by the scattered stars  
outside and the moon, which was merely a slit in the sky. Nothing could be  
seen in the room, save for one figure sitting upon an ornate wooden chair.   
He held a shinning glass of wine, only half full.  
  
"Master Treize."  
  
The man tipped the glass slightly, as if to study the liquid inside, then  
took a small sip. He stood up and set the glass on a table near his chair.   
"What do you have to report to me, my young 'prince'." The word prince  
seemed almost to be said in a mocking fashion, yet it wasn't.  
  
"Duo has won the duels again. And he shows no signs of giving up."  
  
Zechs stepped out of the shadows from behind the chair, his hair slightly  
disheveled and hanging in front of his face. "It seems your carefully laid  
plan with Quatre are now laid to waste."  
  
Treize shook his head, the slightest of movements. "Not at all. I  
completely expected Duo to win against Quatre once again. It was all  
merely a test to see how much these 'duels' meant to him. And now I know.   
He will stop at nothing to win."  
  
"It seems that reminds me of someone else, from before." Zechs glanced at  
Heero who didn't respond, his head still bowed. Yet a nod from Treize and  
the young boy stood, waiting for his next orders. Zechs looked back to  
Treize, straightening his shirt. "So, what now? If your plans are going  
so perfectly what do you intend to do about that boy?"  
  
"I'll let him win. That's simple enough."  
  
Zechs frowned in thought. "You'll let him win? Surely… would not Trowa or  
Wufei be a better selection. It seems to me they are closer to what we  
want…"   
  
Treize walked back over to the table and took a drink from the glass,  
emptying it. "You misunderstand, old friend. True, the other two are very  
close to being what we wish. Yet this one, Duo, shows true potential.   
Once he is broken he will become better then the current prince. The more  
one values life, the more power they have when they are shown that life  
means absolutely nothing." Treize looked back to Heero. "Continue with  
your previous orders. Report to me at any change."  
  
"As you wish, Treize-sama." Heero made a short bow and headed for the door.  
  
"Heero."  
  
He paused as Zechs' voice called out. "I saw you during the duel, you  
aren't having second thoughts toward the boy are you?"  
  
Heero shrugged. "He is no different then the others. Why should it make a  
difference to me who wins the duels?" Then Heero stepped back on to the  
elevator and out of the student council room. As the elevator doors closed  
behind him a single shape could be seen darting from one shadow to another.  
Treize and Zechs paid it no heed. They had other matters to… discuss.  
  
*  
  
Wufei dropped down into the empty elevator from the emergency door and  
silently closed the hatch. With stealthy footsteps he left the elevator  
and raced across the campus courtyard toward the dorms. His mind whirled  
with thoughts, thoughts and hatred.  
  
Treize was at it again. Hosting his horrible duels and trying to awaken the  
gundams. It had to be stopped this time! He knew the outcome; he knew the  
price of participating in the duels. He knew the outcome would never  
change. He also knew what would happen if Treize awoke the gundams. He  
had once before, for a few mere seconds and it had spelled catastrophe for  
all in the area. The other students, the ones who weren't even duelist,  
were only cannon fodder to that man. Where was the justice in such an  
action? Using mere children to accomplish a suicide mission. How dare he  
play god with others' lives! How dare he play god as he had done with  
Meilan!  
  
Wufei shut the door to his room and clenched his fists tightly. For what  
seemed like an eternity anger surged through his body, then it slowly faded  
and he settled into just simply glaring at the wall. This time he wouldn't  
let it finish. This time he would make Treize pay for Meilan. This time  
Treize would pay!  
  
Opening the closet doors he pulled out the old student council uniform, the  
one with the badge fastened to the right breast pocket. He laid it across  
the back of a chair and sat down at the desk. His eyes wandered to the  
picture frame at the corner. It was a fancy one, much too frilly for his  
normal tastes. But she had given it to him, which made it worth more then  
his own life. Surrounded by a boarder of silver and gold stars was a  
picture of him and a smiling girl with long black pigtails. She smiled  
broadly as she had her hands wrapped around his neck, her chin resting on  
his shoulder. Behind them the sakura trees were in full bloom, that time  
of the year when you could smell fall coming, summer a breath away from the  
fall of snow. She had been so happy then… They both had…  
  
"Nataku."  
  
____Meilan raised the sword and glared at her opponent. Wufei watched from  
the student council balcony, holding his breath. Then she charged, her  
black pigtails flying out as she darted forward. But her opponent was  
faster; he stepped out of the way and swung around, slicing his sword at  
her chest. The rose shattered like glass and all around them light blazed  
from the eyes of the many gundams. Wufei cried out as the opponent didn't  
stop. He'd won the duel, why? Why didn't he stop? But Meilan's opponent  
swung at her once more, his body glowing with the power of the gundams.   
  
Meilan's scream rang out as the sword plunged home. Somewhere in the  
distance Wufei could hear Treize's voice.   
  
"The gundams have awakened!"____  
  
Wufei slammed his fist into the desk, causing the frame to fall forward,  
hiding the photo. No, he wouldn't let it happen again. This time he was in  
the duels. This time he would kill Treize for what he did. This time  
things wouldn't turn out as before. And if that meant killing the current  
champion duelist then so be it.  
  
This time Meilan would have justice!  
  
*  
  
Quatre sat silently in the courtyard, listening to the birds in the trees  
above and the sound of the wind dancing among the roses. He seemed to  
really like this place lately; in fact he'd spent too much time in this  
garden as of late. Everything happened here. He'd seen Trowa on the very  
same bench he sat on now. He'd challenged Duo here, and he and Duo had  
agreed to be friends again here. But now all he could think of was Trowa.   
How could he have been so stupid as to yell that while they were dueling,  
while everyone was watching? Now everyone knew. Now he'd never be able to  
see Trowa again. He was sure that Trowa couldn't even stand to look at  
him after that. After all, it was unheard of for a boy to love another of  
his own gender. No one accepted that. Quatre closed his eyes; he should  
have fought him. He should have kept his mouth shut and just lost.  
  
But I couldn't have done that, he thought. I couldn't have fought Trowa.   
Quatre sighed and shook his head slowly. He'd ruined it all. All those  
times he'd spent in the windows above, just watching Trowa sit in the  
courtyard, fingering his locket. Even all those times in the student  
council room where he'd tried to hide that he couldn't take his eyes off of  
Trowa. Now Trowa knew. And now Trowa hated him. He'd ruined it all, he  
was sure of it.  
  
He didn't even think he could show up at the student council again. Not  
only had he ruined a possible friendship but he had also destroyed whatever  
chance he'd had to see who was in that locket. It was something that had  
bugged him ever since he'd seen it and how much Trowa cared for it. Who  
was in the locket? Who could be that important to him? Quatre wished he  
knew. Just that one thing and he would have been happy. But now his  
curiosity would continue to haunt him and he'd never know.  
  
Beside him on the bench he heard someone sit down. Quatre quickly wiped his  
eyes, hoping whoever it was hadn't seen he'd almost been crying. Opening  
his eyes he looked up, Quatre gasped as he saw who it was.  
  
"Trowa-senpai?!"  
  
Trowa offered only a small smile, nothing more. For a long moment the two  
just sat there watching each other. Quatre was afraid to move, afraid to  
breathe; afraid he would shatter the moment. Why was Trowa here? This  
wasn't possible, it couldn't be. Quatre reminded himself to breathe as  
Trowa reached down the front of his own shirt and pulled on the golden  
chain. A second later the locket emerged. Trowa reached behind his neck  
and unclasped the chain, dropping the locket into Quatre's hands. With the  
softest of touched he closed Quatre's trembling fingers around the cool  
metal.  
  
"Nani…"  
  
"Open it," Trowa said quietly.  
  
Quatre looked down at the locket, his hands still trembling. Slowly he  
opened his fingers and fumbled at the metal. He was so afraid of breaking  
it he almost dropped it, finally it opened and his throat went dry. The  
picture inside was quite small yet had perfect detail. It had been clipped  
from a class photo. The face in the picture was smiling brightly, his  
blond hair and blue eyes gleaming. The smile seemed to consume the entire  
photo, a smile that would lighten even the darkest of days. Quatre  
swallowed slowly as he stared at his own face enclosed within Trowa's  
locket.  
  
"But you…"  
  
Quatre's voice dropped off as Trowa's hand lightly touched the side of his  
face. Quatre looked up and met Trowa's deep brown eyes. Those eyes seemed  
to say everything and yet nothing. Trowa's face drifted closer and then  
their lips touched. Quatre's first thought was to pull away in surprise,  
but he didn't. Instead he closed his eyes and offered no resistance. The  
locket slid from his hand to the ground, among the many roses, but neither  
cared. The kiss was the only thing that filled their minds. Hands wrapped  
around each other and both forgot they sat in the middle of the campus  
garden. The world could have ended and neither would have noticed.   
  
The moment was all they cared about. The kiss was all that mattered.   
Fulfillment of a dream that neither had ever dared to wish was true. And  
now the wish had come true, and it was better then either had ever  
dreamed.  
  
*  
  
Duo glanced up as Heero entered the room. He grinned widely and made the  
motion of blowing a kiss. "Ohiyo He-ko." Then he burst into snickers.   
Heero schooled his expression and kept his hands still, but that one  
comment made him want to kill the boy. It took a few seconds but his  
temper eventually melted away with Duo's laughter. Heero noted that  
amazingly the American's homework was spread across the small table and he  
actually seemed to be working on it. Both stared at each other, waiting  
for the other to break the silence. Finally Heero walked over to the table  
and dropped the large box on top of Duo's books, causing a small amount of  
loose-leaf papers to drift onto the floor. Duo ignored them and gave  
Heero a puzzled look, then he grinned.  
  
"Aww, Heero, you got me birthday gift. You shouldn't have."  
  
"Hn." Heero glared and walked over to the window, leaning against the sill  
with his arms crossed. Was that one ever serious? Most likely not, he  
acted as if seriousness was a fatal disease.  
  
Duo ignored the angry boy in the corner and eagerly ripped the package open,  
hardly able to contain his curiosity. He lifted away the top and gave a  
low whistle. Before him, folded expertly, was a student council uniform.   
Ornate black embroidery wove around the boarder of the pure white jacket.   
Besides the jacket there were a set of pants, white boots, a white vest and  
white dress shirt. Duo pulled each out carefully, his grin growing larger  
as he spotted each piece. After inspecting each one to make sure they  
weren't figments of his imagination he stood up and glanced at Heero.  
  
"Am I a member of the Student Council now?"  
  
Heero shrugged. "I don't decide these things."  
  
"Is that a yes or a no?" Duo asked, but then he turned away from Heero and  
started to change into the new uniform, forgetting the question. To his  
surprise the uniform fit perfectly and it was one of the most comfortable  
things he'd ever worn. He turned back and forth in the mirror, examining  
the uniform with a wide grin on his face. Finally he turned to look at  
Heero.  
  
"Pretty good looking, ne?"  
  
Heero narrowed his eyes and looked away.  
  
A knock sounded at the door and both turned toward it in unison. Duo walked  
over and opened the door. Heero's eyes widened as he saw who stood at the  
door.  
  
Wufei glared back, dressed in his purple student council uniform. For a  
moment the two just stared at each other, Wufei's hatred becoming an almost  
tangible thing. Duo broke the silence quickly, as if he hadn't even  
noticed the silent exchange between the two. Heero was pretty sure he  
hadn't noticed.  
  
"Wufei, right? You were at Quatre's." Heero noticed Duo's grin had faded,  
then he had noticed the boys' reactions. It was obvious Duo didn't like  
this. But at the sound of his voice Wufei looked back and met his eyes.   
He reached forward and handed a purple rose to Duo.  
  
"Tomorrow night, justice will be done."  
  
Duo frowned and took the rose. "We'll see."  
  
And then Wufei was gone.   
  
That night Heero tossed and turned in bed, loud thoughts haunting him from  
years ago...   
  
A smiling face.   
A swing of a sword.   
A scream from the face.   
A scream from above.   
A flash of bright light.  
  
Heero's eyes snapped open, a silent yell on his lips. But the images were  
gone. He didn't know what had awoken him so violently. Somewhere deep  
inside himself he felt cold anger. Cold anger ready to strike out, but at  
who? Heero ran a hand through his hair and laid his head back on the  
pillow, closing his eyes once more. It didn't matter. Whatever it was  
wasn't important if he couldn't remember it. Yet as he drifted off to  
sleep a face burned into his mind, the figures of the gundams glowing  
behind it.  
  
Below him Duo slept on, unawares.   
  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Episode 6: Memories  
  
Heero grasped the two roses in his hands and placed them in their respective  
places on the duelist's chests. As the sword was pulled from his chest a  
strange feeling of calmness swept over him, as usual. The same feeling that  
compelled him to stand completely still and watch each duel. The same  
feeling that made him feel like a watcher from far away of something that  
didn't concern him. The same feeling that came every time the sword came  
from his chest.  
  
Yet this time something was different. This time, as the Star Sword met  
with Wufei's scimitar in sparks of motion he felt something. It was as if  
something from the back of his mind was trying to step forward and be  
noticed. Heero felt his hand itch. It itched to hold a sword. He glanced  
down at his own hand and was surprised to find a thin line of blood  
dripping from the tip of his index finger and into a pool in his palm. The  
thorns on the roses, one must have stuck him. With a single movement he  
flicked his hand and the blood flew off of his hand and splattered on the  
dueling arena's floor.  
  
Blood splattered across the floor…  
  
Heero blinked as the memory rushed forward, uninvited. He looked up to the  
two duelists in front of him. Wufei in his purple accented student council  
uniform and Duo in his new black accented one. The two moved fast. Wufei  
clearly had harnessed his anger and was using it to move swiftly with  
deadly precision. In contrast Duo's moves were a combination of lucky  
ducking and last minute dodging. Every now and then the swords met, but it  
was clear that Duo was simply trying to stay away from the edge of Wufei's  
sword and not too worried about Wufei's rose.  
  
As Heero watched the battle he noticed a similarity to Wufei's movements.   
Something about them was familiar. Then, suddenly, it wasn't Wufei who was  
fighting. In his place stood a girl of equal height, in the same student  
council uniform. Her straight, fine black hair was pulled into two  
ponytails which danced around her head as she made her quick movements.   
A look of sheer determination on her face.   
  
She moved toward Duo quickly and his movements seemed to smooth out. Then  
it wasn't Duo, it was someone else. A young man with disheveled brown hair  
that would never stay neat. He wore a normal school uniform, the dark  
maroon which resembled blood. The rose attached to his chest was yellow  
and his eyes had a look of blankness, as if he already knew the battle was  
over and who would win.  
  
Heero's eyes widened as he realized what he was seeing. Himself! Himself  
fighting a duel. The memories rushed back in a split second, yes, he had  
been a duelist! He'd fought in the duels and in the end he'd won. He'd  
won.  
  
Before his eyes the other Heero's sword began to glow and a black cloak  
appeared around his shoulders. He charged forward, shattering the rose on  
the woman's chest. But he didn't stop. Heero took a step forward to yell  
as his double moved in for the kill. He opened his mouth as he saw the  
blood fly and splatter across the dueling floor. Then he blinked and the  
two were gone. In their places stood a gasping Duo and a very angry  
Wufei. Wufei's purple rose lay in pieces on the ground and the Star Sword  
disappeared from Duo's hand.   
  
Heero stood in a kind of shock. These memories, why was he remembering  
now? Why was it important now? Why hadn't he remembered them before?   
He'd completely forgotten he had been a duelist. And now-  
  
"No, Melian will have justice."  
  
Heero looked at Wufei quickly, instinct sweeping into his body. Before Duo  
could react or even notice Wufei had retrieved his sword and was darting  
for him. Duo looked up just in time to see Wufei, but had no time to move.  
Heero didn't stop to think, he just acted.  
  
In a second's time he placed his hand on his own chest and drew forth the  
Star Sword from his own body. He moved with lightning speed and moved  
knocked Duo out of the way, Wufei's sword slicing a clean cut into his  
arm. Wufei made a low growling sound and turned to face him. Heero glared  
and ignored the cut, readying himself for the next attack.  
  
"Melian will have her justice! I will win this duel!"  
  
Heero's glare intensified and this time he moved first. "No… you… won't!"   
At that last word his sword met with Wufei's and there was a loud 'clang'.   
Wufei's sword split and the upper tip fell to the ground. Wufei collapsed  
to the ground, slamming his fists into it with as much force as he could,  
taking out his anger on the floor. Meanwhile the sword disappeared from  
Heero's hands and he glanced at Duo.  
  
Duo sat on the ground, a shocked expression on his face. Heero simply  
grunted and headed toward the exit from the arena. A few seconds later Duo  
got to his feet, brushed off his uniform, and hurried after him. Wufei  
was left to take his anger out on the floor and scream his rage to an  
uncaring sky.  
  
*  
  
"Ne, Heero." Duo raced up to Heero's side and matched his quick stride back  
to the dorms. He placed a hand on Heero's shoulder, causing the boy to  
stop. Heero met his eyes with a blank look. Waiting.  
  
"Why? Why did you save me?" Duo asked quietly. For one of the few times  
in his life all humor was gone. He was curious and confused, not grinning  
and taunting. His eyes were wide and his face still portrayed the look of  
a shocked child who really wanted to understand what he had just seen.   
Heero opened his mouth to dismiss the subject… but words failed him. He  
didn't understand himself what had happened. He didn't understand why he'd  
saved the very one he'd threatened to kill four nights ago. It didn't make  
sense. An awkward silence drifted on between them then finally Heero  
turned away.  
  
"I don't know," he said quietly.  
  
He waited silently. Waited for Duo to make some comment about showing  
emotion or some 'I told you so' remark. There was nothing. Just silence.   
When Duo did speak it was in a hushed tone, one of complete seriousness.  
  
"I could have been killed. You've threatened to kill me before. And yet  
you saved my life. I guess all I can say is thanks. I don't understand  
it, but thanks none the less."  
  
Heero started and looked up to meet the American's purple eyes. And in them  
he found a strange look. A look of complete gratefulness, and… trust. Duo  
was being sincere. The two stood silently, watching each other. Neither  
knowing what to say. In the end they both dropped the subject and simply  
walked back to the dorms, side by side in silence.  
  
A strange kind of truce had been reached. Heero had saved Duo's life, and  
Duo owed him for that. And yet Heero felt new. He knew in his mind that  
were the same situation or a similar one to happen again he would have  
reacted the same way. Both knew they had reached some kind of truce. Both  
knew that from here on in they would see each other through, to the end.  
  
Whatever that might be.  
  
*  
  
Treize frowned in thought and rubbed his chin silently. He sat in his  
ornate chair upon the Student Council balcony, watching the duel below.   
Around him were the other Student Council members, minus Quatre. All had  
watched the duel with interest. But it seemed that only Treize himself had  
noticed Heero's movements. The boy had reacted during duel. He had even  
draw his own sword and defended the current champion duelist. That was  
most interesting.  
  
"Most interesting indeed."  
  
Zechs, who stood behind Treize's chair, frowned. "I had thought the Star  
Prince became merely a shell when his Soul Sword was drawn."  
  
"As was the case, but something has changed. This is unexpected…" Treize  
stood up and walked to the edge of the baloney as Duo and Heero left the  
arena. "But not completely useless. It may in fact be the key that was  
missing in the last set of duels."  
  
Zechs glanced quickly at Trowa, who sat completely still; his full attention  
seemed to be focused on the arena below and Wufei. "Perhaps. Then you  
were right, and he is close to receiving the power of the gundams. He will  
be able to awaken them."  
  
"Do not be quick to judge, old friend. But yes, the time is soon in  
coming."  
  
Behind them Trowa stood up silently from his chair and headed for the door.   
Zechs turned and looked at him.  
  
"Going somewhere Trowa?"  
  
Trowa paused and turned, shrugging. "The duel is over. Is there any reason  
you wish me to stay, Kaitou?"  
  
Zechs glanced to Treize who shook his head. Zechs echoed the movement.  
  
Trowa simply gave a small bow. "Then I shall leave you to your  
conversation." In a graceful movement he turned and stepped into the  
elevator, leaving them alone.  
  
Zechs followed soon after at Treize's beckoning. Treize smiled lightly and  
reached to the table next to his chair, lifting a glass of wine. Now  
everything was truly in place. This time the gundams would awaken. It was  
only a matter of the marionettes playing out their parts.  
  
*  
  
As soon as the elevator hit the ground floor Trowa broke into a run. He  
understood it all now. Wufei's warnings made perfect sense, and Duo was in  
danger. Despite what Zechs may have thought Trowa had been listening the  
entire time and he now knew what was going on. Their speaking coupled with  
Wufei's warnings about the previous set of duels and the result all fit  
together perfectly. So perfectly he cursed himself for not figuring it out  
sooner.  
  
Before he'd only been concerned for Quatre's safety. Then he had not known  
what the outcome truly was. But he had figured that it wouldn't be pleasant  
for the winner. Thus he'd taken it upon himself to make sure that Quatre  
never won. Luckily Duo had helped him in that area. But now, as he raced  
across the courtyard to where Quatre would be waiting, he understood that  
no matter who won they would all suffer. And in the end it didn't matter  
who won the duels. The duels had to be stopped. Period. Or they would  
all suffer, current champion duelist or not.  
  
He found Quatre sitting on their bench waiting patiently. But as he saw  
Trowa rushing toward him he stood up in alarm.  
  
"Trowa, nani?"  
  
Trowa slowed down, and looked at him seriously, completely calm though he'd  
just run at such a fast pace. "You need to find Duo, he's in danger. You  
have to convince him to stop dueling. If he wins the duels we'll all pay  
the price."  
  
"What do you mean?!"  
  
"We've all been puppets this entire time. Treize-sa- OZ was simply using  
us. We need to stop him from participating in another duel!"  
  
Quatre nodded. "Come on, I know where he is!"  
  
The two broke into a quick run for Duo's dorm room. Not a single moment to  
waste. Yet as they reached the dorm room they found the door being held  
open by a tall figure. Zechs. He was speaking with Duo.  
  
Trowa increased his pace to reach the door, hoping that he wasn't too late.   
But as he moved into earshot and heard the conversation. Duo was glaring  
at Treize.  
  
"… truth about the badge, if you win."  
  
"I accept," Duo replied icily.  
  
Quatre's voice rang out a second later. "Duo! No!"  
  
Duo looked in surprise at the two boys racing toward him. Quatre stumbled  
to a stop. "Please, tell me you didn't just agree to another duel!"  
  
"I…" Duo looked confused but nodded. Quatre turned and glared at Zechs.  
  
"You're too late." Zechs said smoothly, speaking to Trowa. Trowa said  
nothing, but inside he cursed once more. Treize had known he was listening  
to the conversation. And now their fates were sealed. This was the last  
duel and Duo would awaken the gundams this time, for sure. They were too  
late. And now all they could do is stand by and watch as OZ moved in for  
the kill.  
  
"You planned this." Trowa said softly. "You planned it all."  
  
Zechs merely smiled and walked away. Behind them all, unnoticed stood  
Heero. He had listened to the entire conversation between Zechs and Duo,  
unsure of what to do. He knew his orders, and this was the time he'd been  
prepared for. Yet he felt unsure. The truce he and Duo had shared moments  
ago… whose side was he really on?  
  
Heero set his eyes into a glare. In the end Treize was the one he owed  
allegiance to. Duelists came and went but Treize was always there. OZ was  
always there. And in the end OZ was all that mattered.  
  
So why did he feel so guilty about what he knew he would have to do?  
  
  



	7. Default Chapter Title

Episode 7: Death  
  
Duo opened the door to find the tall figure of the Student Council President  
standing before him. Duo sighed and started to push the door shut.  
  
"I just had a long night, and I want my sleep. If you're going to challenge  
me to a duel it can wait until tomorrow."  
  
Zechs reached out and stopped the door with his hand. "This isn't quite  
about a duel. I heard, from Relena, that you had questions about the  
badges we all wear."  
  
Duo shot Zechs a careful look, debating whether or not to trust the upper  
classman. "Yeah… I do have questions about it."  
  
"Then I will offer you the answers after the duel. The rules of the duels  
say I can only tell you the truth about the badge if you win."  
  
Duo frowned and thought about this for a second. "I accept."  
  
Suddenly, from behind Zechs, Quatre and Trowa came running into view. "Duo!  
No!" Duo looked at Quatre in surprise. "Tell me you didn't just agree to  
another duel!"  
  
"I…" Duo looked confused but nodded. Quatre turned and glared at Zechs.  
  
"You're too late." Zechs said smoothly, speaking to Trowa.   
  
"You planned this." Trowa said softly. "You planned it all."  
  
Zechs merely smiled and walked away. Duo watched him walk in confusion.   
What was going on? He looked at Trowa and Quatre and was surprised to see  
a sad look in both their eyes.   
  
"What's going on?"   
  
Trowa took a step forward. "You don't know about the duels, Duo. It's too  
late now to tell you, for it will make no difference. You've already  
agreed to duel."  
  
"I don't understand." Duo glanced over his shoulder to find that Heero had  
been standing in the corner watching the entire time, he should have known.  
  
"It doesn't matter if you understand or not. Duo, you can not win the duel  
tomorrow, no matter what. You can not win."  
  
Duo narrowed his eyes. "No, you don't understand. I've spent my entire  
life wondering what this badge means, ever since Sister Helena and Father  
Maxwell died. It's the only link I have to why they died. Zechs-senpai  
just offered to explain it all to me if I won the duel. I'm not giving up  
that knowledge, not when I'm this close." Duo shut the door and headed for  
his bedroom.  
  
"Duo! Matte!" He heard Quatre's slightly muffled voice from behind the  
door.  
  
"I'm going to bed!" He yelled back. Duo entered his room and dropped on  
the bed, turning away to face the wall. He had to think, but think about  
what? Too much was happening lately and he really didn't want to duel  
anymore, yet he knew he would.  
  
"Duo."  
  
Duo rolled over to find Heero standing by his bed, looking down at him. It  
sounded so strange to hear Heero say his name. It had almost sounded like  
the boy's voice was sad, but if Heero ever had any emotions he never showed  
them. So he must have been hearing things. He rolled back to face the  
wall.  
  
"Duo, why do you duel?"  
  
Duo shrugged without sitting up and looking back. "Because I want to."   
Yet that answer even sounded hallow to him.  
  
"Tell me the real reason."  
  
Duo shut his eyes and thought. He couldn't think of another reason, that  
was the only one. "That is the real reason."  
  
Heero grabbed his shoulder and pulled him over so the two were facing each  
other. Duo looked up in surprise into Heero's blue eyes. "That can't be  
the real reason," Heero said quietly. "Or else you would have lost long  
ago."  
  
He didn't know what to say. There wasn't anything to say. Why did he  
continue to fight these duels? He could have forfeit them long ago and  
gone back to being normal. He could have gone back to flirting with girls,  
running away from Quatre's insistent homework reminders and dodging  
Une-sensai. But he hadn't. Instead he'd continued to duel. Duo  
concentrated on the face above his own and admitted something to himself.   
He didn't even stay in the duels to annoy Heero anymore. He smiled quietly  
and rolled back to facing the wall, surprised that Heero's grip on his  
shoulder didn't stop him.  
  
"It's hard to explain, and not something I want to talk about."  
  
"Hn." Heero released Duo's shoulder and took a step back. "Lose the duel  
tomorrow Duo."  
  
Duo glanced back at him over his shoulder. "Why? What will happen if I  
win?"  
  
Heero turned away toward the window, he didn't answer.  
  
"You care if I win, don't you? Something will happen if I win. And you  
care what happens."  
  
"Hn." Heero only grunted and climbed up to the top bunk of the bed. Below  
him Duo sighed softly and faced the wall once more. No, he'd lied. He  
knew why he fought the duels. As strange as it seemed the one who'd  
threatened to kill him before was the one he wanted to protect. He fought  
for a pair of deep blue eyes and the smile he had yet to see.  
  
*  
  
The next day Wufei, Quatre, Trowa and Relena entered the student council  
room. They had all received letters from OZ which required their presence  
at this final duel to watch. Only Wufei and Trowa knew the real reason, OZ  
wanted them all in one place so they couldn't interfere with the duel once  
it ad begun. But none of them would dare interrupt the duels. It was a  
general rule to not mess with powers one didn't understand.  
  
Wufei stood off to the corner watching with his arms crossed, remembering  
Melian. This was just like before. Every thing was the same, save that in  
the last set of duels he had not been a duelist, he'd only been an innocent  
bystander. He could still remember her face when she came back from the  
arena those nights, the Star Prince in tow, and a smile because she had won.  
She had proved them all wrong once again and asserted her power, the proof  
that she could make a difference. She'd had such high hopes… such  
beautiful dreams, and they'd all been shattered to help OZ in their plans.   
Not this time. Whether Duo won or not Wufei had decided to end it all  
tonight. When Treize showed up the duels would end, forever.  
  
Quatre watched the arena floor sadly as Trowa wrapped his arms around the  
sad boy. Trowa had explained everything to him the night before, and now  
they both had a good idea of what was going to happen this night. It was  
painful to know that all they could do was watch and wait. It was all up  
to Duo. Quatre grasped the arms wrapped around him and held them tightly,  
wrapped safely in Trowa's embrace. He felt safe, as if this wasn't real in  
some way. But he knew it was real, and everything waited on the outcome of  
this duel.  
  
Relena stood between Quatre, Trowa and Wufei, looking down on the arena with  
cold hatred. She had no idea that this was the last of the duels, that  
this was the finale of everything. All she could think about was how after  
this duel was over she's challenge Duo again and she'd get Heero back.   
After all Heero was hers and no one else's. And he would be hers again, no  
matter what.  
  
All three watched as Duo, Heero and Zechs entered the arena. Then, suddenly,  
the lights went out. Lights below blazed to life all around the gundams  
only to show that a strange kind of roof had appeared above the arena.   
Quatre stepped forward, out of Trowa's embrace.  
  
"Nani?! How are we supposed to see what's going on?"  
  
"We aren't," said Wufei coldly. "We won't see them until the end of the  
duel, then we'll see who has lost." He clenched a fist in remembrance.  
  
Quatre raced for the door to the elevator but found that it didn't open and  
didn't respond. "We're trapped up here?"  
  
Trowa looked slowly back to the covered arena. "Then all we can do is  
wait."  
  
Quatre closed his eyes sadly. Please let Duo make it through this duel,  
let  
him make the right choice! But he knew Duo. And he knew that whatever  
these duels meant to him Duo would win. And in the end they would all  
lose.  
  
*  
  
Duo shuddered as the lights went out for a split second. Above him he could  
hear the sounds of gears and cranks, loud sounds of machinery coming to  
life. Then, all around them, lights came back on. The lights revealed a  
ceiling covering the arena, painted with fake lights that resembles stars.   
The gundams hadn't moved, and now the only things you could see in the  
arena were the duelists, the Star Prince and the five gundams. Nothing  
else. Duo shuddered slightly, this didn't feel right at all. As Heero  
placed the roses on their chests Duo looked down at his badge, wondering if  
he really should lose this duel like they'd all said. He already knew that  
whatever was going to happen at the end of this duel was a bad thing, so  
why did he want to win?  
  
Duo met eyes with Heero and just stared at the boy for a moment. Now was  
the time to pull the sword. Instead Duo just stared into those eyes, they  
were amazing when they still had life in them. But every time he pulled  
out the sword they seemed to die… yet not as much as before. Each time he  
fought a duel Heero seemed to retain just a little bit more of himself. So  
maybe he was fighting for Heero to keep himself. Fighting against the fear  
that if he lost Heero would go back to being a statue, a doll. And that  
was something he didn't want to happen, not ever again.  
  
The sword appeared in Heero's chest and Duo grasped the hilt, pulling it  
free. He glanced into Heero's eyes and smiled lightly as he saw he was  
right, part of Heero was still there, watching. Duo turned back to Zechs,  
readying himself.  
  
"You really want to know about the badge that much? Tell me, why is it so  
important to you?" Zechs moved forward quickly, but not too fast, and Duo  
blocked his katana.  
  
Duo frowned and swung for Zechs' rose, missing by a long shot. "Its part of  
my past. When they died it was all that I was left." Duo blocked Zechs  
swing. "It's the only clue I have to why they had to die."  
  
Zechs smiled. "You mean you want to solve the mystery of fate. The mystery  
of Shinigami."  
  
"No, I just want to know why." Duo dodged back away from Zechs' blade. "It  
doesn't really matter anymore, true, but I want to know none the less.   
There was no reason for them to die!" Duo dived forward and sliced a small  
thread off one of the petals of Zechs rose, yet the rest of the rose stayed  
attached. Both watched that small bit drift to the floor for a second,  
then Duo met Zechs eyes. "I won't lose."  
  
"Even though your friends told you to?" Zechs aimed for Duo's rose once  
more.  
  
"They don't understand."  
  
Duo stumbled backward, the last swing from Zechs had been strong and his arm  
hurt from the force of the impact. Duo blocked the rose with his arm and  
took a few deep breaths. This duel was different from the others. He knew  
Zechs was good and he couldn't just rely on luck and instinct, he needed to  
think. He needed a plan or he would lose. Duo took a few more deep  
breaths to keep himself calm but rolled away in time to miss the blow from  
Zechs. He jumped to his feet and raced forward, going straight for the red  
rose on Zechs' chest as fast as he could move. Zechs whirled around and  
struck out with his sword, missing Duo's rose, instead his sword struck the  
end of Duo's braid. There was a thin snap and the hair tie broke. Duo  
whirled around to face Zechs as his hair slowly slipped undone.  
  
Shimatta, he thought, Zechs had done that on purpose. Duo wasn't used to  
doing things with his hair down and it would hinder his already awkward  
movement. It would give Zechs yet another advantage. Zechs dived forward  
and Duo was forced to throw himself backward to the ground to avoid the  
blade. He found himself on the ground next to Heero's feet.  
  
"Duo," Heero hissed.  
  
Duo looked up at Heero in surprise, there was complete life in the boy's  
eyes. He wasn't a statue at all.  
  
Heero held out a hand and touched the end of Duo's blade. Suddenly golden  
light flared up around Heero and the sword. Duo felt the hilt of the sword  
become warm and the warmth seeped up his arm and into his body. He glanced  
back at Heero to find whatever life had been in his eyes was now gone. Duo  
took a few steps back in surprise when he heard a soft warning voice in his  
mind.  
  
Behind you.  
  
Duo whirled around and brought his blade up just in time to block Zechs'  
blow. Zechs only smiled and swung again, yet Duo's arms moved with  
practiced ease and blocked the blow once more. His eyes went wide as he  
realized that he suddenly knew how to use a sword, and yet it wasn't the  
same power that had come from the sword before.  
  
"So you have discovered one of the many powers of the Star Prince,  
impressive."   
  
Duo took a few quick steps back them moved forward for Zechs' rose. The  
movement was smooth and liquid, like water. It was then that he realized  
it. Heero had somehow put himself in the sword and was helping Duo fight.   
Duo grinned as he expertly blocked all of Zechs' tries for his rose. At  
this rate the duel would go on forever. They were now perfectly matched.   
Yet Duo still had a trump card up his sleeve. That strange power from  
before.  
  
Duo grasped the sword with both hands tightly. He closed his eyes for a  
split second, concentrating. In his hands he felt the sword flare to life  
once more and the familiar cold weight settle over his shoulders. He  
opened his eyes to see Zechs charging forward in slow motion. Duo simply  
stepped to the side and swung, disconnecting Zechs' rose as he moved by.   
  
All around them the sounds of the bells echoed and Duo felt the two strange  
powers disappear. He dropped to his knees and the sword clattered onto the  
ground next to him. Having one of the strange powers take over was tiring  
enough, but both… he could barely move. Duo's entire body ached from  
exhaustion. He was glad the duel was over, he didn't think he could stand,  
much less move, to fight another. The sword dissolved and Heero walked  
slowly to Duo's side as the sound of clapping came from the shadows. Duo  
looked up and wiped off his sweat-covered brow as a tall figure stepped  
out.  
  
Treize stepped out from the shadows clapping; looking generally pleased with  
himself and all those around him. He wore a strange version of the student  
council uniform, yet very ornate. It looked like the outfit of royalty in  
the military, an outfit that served to impress and place fear in people's  
minds. Duo struggled to his feet as Treize walked up to him.  
  
"And just who are you?"  
  
"You were promised knowledge if you won this duel. You have won. What is  
it you truly wish to know?"  
  
Duo glanced at Zechs to find him standing there with his normal manor of  
power. He'd wanted Duo to win as well, how strange. Duo looked back to  
Treize. "The badge. What does it mean?" He took a deep breath. "Who  
killed Father Maxwell and Sister Helen?"  
  
Treize simply nodded. "Death killed them."  
  
Duo opened his mouth to protest but stopped as Treize made the slightest of  
motions with his hand. From behind Duo Heero stepped forward, walking to  
Treize's side. Duo watched in amazement as Heero placed his hand on his  
own chest and the hilt to the Star Sword appeared once more. He pulled it  
out and there was a strange flash of black. The black settled over Heero's  
shoulders in a long cloak that flowed like water. Duo took a step back.  
  
~  
  
He'd found them in the church, lying silently on the ground, unmoving. A  
thin cloaked figure was knelt by the body of Sister Helen, a long sword in  
his hand. Duo watched in fear as the figure stood up and locked eyes with  
him. Duo couldn't see the figure's face, but he could see the eyes. They  
were a deep blue, and they were blank, emotionless. The eyes of death.  
  
Death turned away and left for the door. Duo moved after him but stopped as  
something fell to the ground at Death's feet. A small badge, in the shape  
of a star. Duo knelt down to touch the badge and looked up, only to find  
Death gone. That was when it hit him, they were dead. The only people who  
had ever cared about him were dead.  
  
Why?   
  
Why did they have to die?  
  
Why?  
  
~  
  
Duo backed away from the two. He finally recognized the eyes. He saw  
Heero's eyes watching him from under the hood, silent and emotionless.   
Just like the eyes of Death. They were the eyes of Death, and it was the  
same sword. Duo glanced down at his own hand, he'd held the very same  
sword that had killed Father Maxwell and Sister Helen. The same sword.  
  
His eyes narrowed and he clenched his hand into a fist near his heart. "It  
was you? It was you this whole time?!" He clenched the fist tightly; his  
body close to shaking with anger. In his mind scenes flashed, things that  
had happened between him and Heero. The duels, the conversations, the  
jokes he'd made. Even the death threats. All that time it had been Heero  
who'd killed them. As his hatred grew Duo felt his chest grow warm.  
  
Then without a single thought he gave a cry of anger. A sword appeared in  
his own chest and he drew it. Duo raced forward swinging the sword at  
Heero in pure rage.  
  
  



	8. Default Chapter Title

Episode 8: Power  
  
Anger grew inside of him like a tangible mass. It started somewhere in his  
mind, or maybe near his heart and expanded through his entire body. This  
entire time? All this time? Duo couldn't stand it. All this time, all  
those duels, during that entire time he'd been using the exact power that had  
killed the two people he cared the most about. He'd even worn the cloak of  
Death when he'd won the duels. And each time it was this amazing power, he'd  
never felt anything like it. He'd even enjoyed winning the duels.   
  
But now all he think about was the boy behind the cloak. It could have been  
anyone else, even Quatre, and he might have been able to let it pass. But  
no, of course not. Quatre hadn't killed Father Maxwell and Sister Helen,  
Heero had. It had been years ago but he could still remember that day  
perfectly, and he could still feel the sadness he'd locked away. Finally the  
answer was before him and besides the hatred and sadness there was another  
emotion. One that literally tore him in half. Betrayal. Heero had known  
that entire time, and had never said one word. Heero had known. Heero had  
betrayed him.   
  
Duo grasped that anger with his mind, wrapping it around his body in a  
protective covering. At his chest his hand clenched into a fist and he felt  
his body grow warm. He didn't even think of anything as the sword appeared  
in his chest, that seemed perfectly normal. His thoughts were only on Heero,  
and how much Duo wanted to rip him apart for what he had done. Duo pulled  
out the sword and charged forward with a scream of rage. His mind barely  
registered Treize quickly stepping out of the way and Heero raising his own  
sword to block the blow with expertise.  
  
"Duo,"  
  
"Shut up! It was you this entire time!" Duo attacked without thought, just  
swinging the sword and slashing, wanting more then anything to just end it  
all. He moved fast, avoiding Heero's moves with what could only have been  
luck. Yet… it was too easy. Duo swung forward and his sword contacted with  
Heero's flesh. He heard Heero give a low hiss and clutch his arm, he stepped  
back from Duo and met his eyes.  
  
"You let me hit you." Duo growled. He brought his sword up once more but it  
stopped there. He couldn't bring himself to strike. Those blue eyes were  
staring at him, waiting. And Duo saw pure emotion behind them. For once  
they weren't blank, there was actually emotion.   
  
Sadness. Regret. Pleading?  
  
Duo's grip faltered on the blade and his anger began to fade. 'He really  
wants me to kill him,' Duo thought sadly, 'he really wants to die.' Duo  
shook his head and tightened his grip on the sword. "I won't forgive you!"   
But his voice cracked slightly. When he brought the sword down he found he  
had to force himself, he'd lost the will to fight and part of him didn't even  
want to win anymore. Not if it meant losing Heero. But the sword was  
already moving. At the last second Heero brought his own sword up and  
blocked the blow, staggering backward from the force. Duo found his rage  
building again, he was completely confused and couldn't figure out what to  
do. As he tried to sort his tangled thoughts out his body kept reacting and  
he kept fighting.   
  
*  
  
Somewhere behind the two Treize and Zechs watched in silence. All around them  
the gundams stood still, almost as if they were waiting for that one moment.   
Treize watched Heero closely. The boy wasn't moving with his usual speed, he  
was hesitating. This was certainly a strange development.  
  
*  
  
Heero blocked the blows without much thought but he still couldn't bring  
himself to completely fight back. He didn't want to fight Duo. For what  
seemed like the first time he didn't care about the duels. He cared about  
the other boy, and nothing else. The look in Duo's eyes when he'd found out  
that it had been Heero the entire time, that had hurt the worst. The look of  
utter disbelief and then hatred. If Heero had been anyone else that look  
might have shattered him. It almost had.   
  
So why was he still fighting? He had to. He knew where his place was. In  
the end it didn't matter who dueled, who lost, who won, the gundams were the  
only things that mattered. In this battle they were to be awakened and Duo  
would die either way. There was no way to change that, so why did it matter  
so much? Heero knew he wanted to protect Duo but he couldn't figure out how.  
If the gundams awoke and Treize seized control…  
  
Heero watched Duo's eyes quietly as he blocked the blows. He wasn't even  
really paying attention to the duel. Which explained the mistake he made  
next. Heero wasn't supposed to make mistakes. But this time he did, he  
erred on the side of instinct. Duo must not have been holding the sword as  
tightly as usual, for as they connected it flew from his hands. Heero moved  
without thinking and realized a second to late what was going on. There was  
a sickening sound as his sword penetrated flesh. Heero's eyes went wide and  
he let go of the sword as Duo collapsed to the ground. Both swords  
disappeared as the duel ended. Heero dropped to his knees.  
  
"Duo!"  
  
The American looked up at him sadly and gave a small smile. Heero's mind flew  
into a panic. No! He couldn't have! But he had. He'd stabbed Duo straight  
through the chest… and now the boy was going to die. From one small mistake.  
Heero didn't know what to do, but as he met Duo's eyes he saw the hatred was  
gone. It was replaced with something else…  
  
"I forgive you Heero," Duo whispered softly.  
  
Treize took a step forward from behind them. "Kill him, awake the gundams!"  
  
Heero didn't even glance back. He just watched in silent amazement as Duo  
grasped his hand and placed it on his own bloody chest. The area grew warm  
and the hilt to Duo's sword appeared once more. Those violet eyes seemed to  
say everything.  
  
"I can't," Heero shook his head. He knew that if he took the sword it would  
likely kill Duo.  
  
Duo coughed and a small amount of blood came up his throat. "Do it, or I'll  
kill you myself."  
  
Heero swallowed slowly and grasped the hilt. Taking a deep breath he pulled  
the sword from Duo chest. A single phrase came from Duo's lips as Heero  
turned toward Treize.  
  
"Ai… shiteru."  
  
Heero didn't respond. Instead he clenched his fists around the blade and  
glared up at Treize. Heero gave a cry of rage as he plunged forward. All  
around him the gundams came to life, light shooting out from their bodies as  
they moved to stand. The light burned so brightly everything became a  
shining flash of light.   
  
Heero paid no attention to the blaze of light. His mind was only on Treize as  
he charged in for the kill.  
  
*  
  
Treize looked up from the desk to see Relena stroll into the office. Setting  
down a few papers he smiled at her.   
  
"Have a seat, Ms. Peacecraft."  
  
Relena shook her head. From her pocket she produced a pin and placed it  
slowly on the table. "Gomen, but I'm afraid I can not accept our offer. My  
dueling days are over."  
  
Treize raised an eyebrow in surprise. Relena simply shook her head.   
  
"I'm not a young girl anymore, Treize-sama. I don't need your duels to  
capture my dreams, I've learned I can do that on my own." Relena smiled and  
turned away, leaving the office before he could object. Treize only watched  
in surprise as the door shut behind her.  
  
A silent figure stepped out of the shadows. He moved toward the desk until  
he stood directly in front of Treize, without a single word. Then he pulled  
out his large curved sword and pointed it straight at Treize's throat.  
  
"And now Melian will be avenged."  
  
The only response was silence as the sword moved forward. A second later Wufei  
exited the Student Council office and unbuttoned his Student Council top.   
Rolling the sword inside the thick fabric he tossed it back in the room with  
the badge, then closed the door and turned his back on Treize and the Student  
Council forever.  
  
Finally Melian could rest in peace.  
  
*  
  
Trowa and Quatre stood silently at the edge of a large lake, watching the sun  
shinning reflection across the water's shimmering surface. Both felt as if  
they could stand there forever, with just the other and the water's beauty.   
Quatre smiled and reached into his pocket, pulling out Trowa's locket. Trowa  
looked surprised.  
  
"You kept it?"  
  
Quatre nodded. "I thought you'd like the honors."  
  
Trowa nodded and took the locket from his hand. Then he threw it into the  
air. Both watched as the locket sailed over the water to about the middle of  
the lake, where it broke the surface and sank beneath the bright blue.   
Quatre smiled and turned to Trowa.  
  
And they kissed.  
  
The time for hiding was over. Their love was real, and there was no more need  
to hide or wish, now was the time to live and be happy.  
  
*  
  
Zechs watched as Relena exited the girl's bathroom, stopping to throw the  
pieces of her Student Council uniform into the nearby trash can. He had to  
admit that the normal school uniform suited his younger sister quite well.   
His sister…  
  
"You wanted to speak with me about something?"  
  
Zechs nodded and began to walk with her. Like his sister he too had abandoned  
his Student Council uniform for the maroon normal uniform. It would take  
some getting used to, but he could live with that. After all he had more  
important things to do. Like tell the truth.   
  
Which was exactly what he was going to do. It was time Relena knew about her  
older brother.  
  
*  
  
Heero glanced back into the mirror as he pulled the black jacket on over his  
green tank top and blue jeans. He didn't even wince as the coarse jacket  
fabric rubbed against his cut, it didn't hurt enough to waste the effort.   
The room around him was completely empty, save for the bunk bed and two  
desks. Everything else had been packed away long ago. Heero's stuff was all  
in a dark duffel-bag, ready to go. Turning around Heero looked at the room  
one more time.   
  
For a second he let himself remember the smiling boy who had lived here with  
him for a small time. Those violet eyes, that long shining hair. But he  
stopped the memories, now was not the time. Swinging the duffel bag over his  
shoulder he flipped out the lights and closed the door.  
  
As Heero walked away from the school his mind began to wander.  
  
"I don't know why you forgave me Duo. But I'm going to earn that forgiveness  
and this time I'll save you."  
  
And he smiled.  
  
  
The End  
  
  



End file.
